Significant Other
by Nikkette
Summary: Tired of her family's constant badgering for her to get a boyfriend, Katniss decides to hire a womanizing coworker who's been pining after her for the past two years to be her temporary beau. But when her family takes an especial liking to him, she has no choice but to string him along for the next four holidays. And a lot can happen over the course of a few months. Finniss.
1. The Problem

**A/N: Just a little idea I thought would be fitting for these two. It's a modern AU, so don't get confused about Panem being inner city or The Hob being a department store.**

**Please enjoy :)**

**Reading time: 3-5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Problem~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>No,<em> mom! That's _ridiculous_...well I don't _care_, I don't _need_ one...ugh, _mom_..."

Katniss sighed, running a frustrated hand through her hair.

She sat alone in the break room of The Hob, Panem's local department store, on the phone with her mother. They had been fighting- _discussing_, the younger woman's love life (or lack thereof) for the past half-hour. It was ridiculous, really; they'd had this conversation a million times before, yet each time it was as though the subject was only just being breached.

The situation was simple: her mother was concerned about her daughter having no significant other and wanted her to get a boyfriend, and Katniss _wasn't _concerned. She really didn't understand what the big deal was - there were _plenty_ of women her age that didn't have boyfriends, and they were doing just fine. And _she_ was one of those people. Either way, the current conversation they were having was headed absolutely nowhere, and she had to do something fast.

Best to stop it now before it was too late.

"You're _twenty-_one years old, Katniss, and you've _never_ had a boyfriend...I just don't want you to end up alone," her mother said, concerned voice entering Katniss' ears.

The brunette sighed. "I know, mom...Uh, look, my break's over. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

A sigh came from the other end of the line. "Okay. Just don't forget to come to dinner tomorrow. Goodbye, Katniss. I love you."

"Love you."

_Click._

Putting her phone away, Katniss rested her head on the table and heaved a giant, groaning sigh.

Good _Lord_...Why did it have to be_ her_ with the overbearing mother?

Slumping defeatedly in her place on the bench seat, Katniss began to express her frustrations by banging her head repeatedly against the table's hard, pebbly surface.

Suddenly, a laugh rang out.

Her head shot up, spotting the source of the noise to be at The Hob's help desk, just beyond the break room.

Finnick Odair.

He was leaning casually against the counter, smiling in that _annoyingly_ alluring way that he always did, talking - well, _flirting_ - shamelessly with a woman she had never seen before, no doubt some innocent lamb that had wandered up to the help center for assistance with finding or returning something, completely unaware of what she was getting herself into.

Katniss inwardly groaned.

That man was _impossible_. He was always making lewd and suggestive comments towards the women that worked and shopped here, herself included, and even though she knew it was meant to be taken as 'harmless flirting' (or whatever they were calling it these days) she wouldn't stand for it. It annoyed her to no end - _he_ annoyed her to no end. He may have been her coworker, but that didn't mean she had to like him.

Suddenly, an idea came to her.

Wait a minute. Finnick was the _epitome_ of the 'perfect', superficial, stuck-up boyfriend cliche. If her mother wanted her to be 'involved' with someone so badly, then maybe, just _maybe_, she could-

_No,_ her mind told her. _You can't be serious. He's Finnick _Odair_ - slacker and womanizer extraordinaire! He calls off work _all_ the time, he _never_ finishes what he starts (women included) and you're _always_ having to cover his shifts for him. Trust me, he'd only make things worse for you. _Don't_ do it._

She tried to listen to her head, her voice of _reason_, she really did - _desperately_ wanted to, in fact - but the truth of the matter was that the longer she stared at him, the more she realized; for her intents and purposes, he was_ perfect._

And Katniss Everdeen would settle for no less.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Katniss is mischievous, isn't she? :0**

**Anyway, it'll be another chapter or so before we can get into the full swing of things, but don't worry; when we do, it'll be witty, hilarious, dramatic, angsty, and heartwarming. All in one.**

**Go ahead and check out the next chapter! :D**


	2. The Solution

**Reading time: 5-7 m****ins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: The Solution~<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss walked purposefully up to Finnick, causing a halt in the conversation he and his very <em>female<em> customer were having.

"I need you," she said firmly, face expressionless.

Finnick's flirty smile faltered and the blonde across the counter backed away, and Katniss' mouth tugged up into a smirk at knowing she'd just ruined his chances with the girl.

"U-um, thank you for your help," she said, waving timidly at Katniss and walking off.

Finnick's expression of disdain lasted only as long as it took for the woman to leave the store before he turned back to his brunette coworker with a dashing smile again, forgetting all about it.

_Pig_.

"_So_," he began, leaning gingerly against the counter as he looked her up and down. "Did you finally realize we were made for each other? I mean, no offense, I love a girl that goes after what she wants, but do you think that maybe you came on just a _little_ too strong-"

"_Can it,_ Odair," she snapped.

Finnick promptly shut his mouth, surprised but obviously liking her feisty behavior. Rolling her eyes, she ignored it.

"Look, I need you to go somewhere with me tomorrow," she said.

His eyebrows lifted.

She rolled her eyes. "Not like _that_. My family's having a dinner tomorrow night and I need _you_ to-"

"Woah, woah, woah, _woah_," he interjected, making a sweeping motion with his hands to cut her off. "I don't know if you've _noticed_, sweetheart, but I'm not really the 'more than a week, meet your family' type guy."

"I _know_ that," she said, getting annoyed. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend. I'll pay you for your time."

"_Pretend?_ Pfft. Well why don't we just hook up now? Make it official?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She pursed her lips. This was really getting annoying.

"_Because_," she said, taking a breath to calm herself. "My mother wants me to have a boyfriend, and since I've never _had_ one and I need to get her off my back I need _you_ to-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Finnick interrupted again, chuckling. "You've _never_ had a boyfriend?"

She straightened herself. "...No."

"Want me to be your first?" He smiled suggestively.

Katniss clenched her jaw, trying to keep from just slapping him. "You know what? Just forget about it. I don't know why I even bothered to ask in the first place. I'll find someone else."

She turned around and began walking away, getting no more than a precious few yards before being pulled by the arm and spun back around to face him again.

"Wait!" He said, laughing. "I didn't say I wouldn't _do_ it! You said you were gonna pay me for my time, right?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, rolling them beneath her lids. "_Yes_," she breathed.

"How much are you paying?"

"How much do you want?"

Finnick stared at her, a slow and sensuous grin coming to his mouth. "You're pretty serious about this, aren't you?"

"Like you _wouldn't believe_," she said through clenched teeth, thinking back to all the fights she and her mother had over the years.

Finnick released his hold on her arm, bringing his hands up to his mouth in thought.

Finally, he spoke.

"Alright. I'll do it," he said, and she let out a breath of relief. "For $200."

Katniss' eyes widened. "_What?!_ That's like my entire paycheck! I won't be able to eat for a _week!_"

Finnick shrugged, inspecting his nails. "Hey, you want the best, gotta pay top dollar."

"But you're so..._cheap!_" She exclaimed. "I mean, just _look_ at you!"

"I can assure you, Fire Girl," he said, smirking at the use of the annoying nickname he had given her. "I'm _not_ cheap."

Katniss scoffed. "Fine. _Free_, whatever."

She looked to the ceiling, sighing. "Look, if everything goes well, I'll pay you at the end of the week when I get my check. Okay?"

Finnick smiled, reaching out and shaking her hand. "Deal. _You_, miss Everdeen, have just bought your way into the big leagues."

The help desk bell rang and Finnick turned around, making his way back to his post.

"And don't worry," he called over his shoulder. "By the end of the night, your parents are gonna _love_ me!"

He went back to work and Katniss crossed her arms, exhaling with uncertainty.

"Yeah. We'll _see_..." she whispered to herself, smirking.

She turned around and got back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review and let me know what you think, it'd be much appreciated :)**

**'Til next time!**


	3. The Arrival

**CelestialTitania: Thanks for the review! And yeah, I didn't like Finniss either at first. But I tried it out and I've come to love it. This story will be very cute and funny (in a cute sense) so you're in store for a lot of giggles and laughs ;)**

**It's Lizzie: Yep! Perhaps more trouble than she can handle! Thanks for the review, glad you're liking it so far! :D**

**Reading time: 5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: The Arrival~<p>

* * *

><p>Katniss tapped her thumbs impatiently on the steering wheel of her black Mazda, waiting for Finnick to appear.<p>

He had told her to pick him up at 6, and it was nearing 6:30. Dinner at the Everdeen household started at 7. It would take her at least twenty minutes to get there if she left now, and that was assuming traffic was light. And if she was late-

Her worries were quelled as Finnick appeared from his apartment building, dressed fashionably in designer jeans and a coat that made him look like he had just stepped out of a photo shoot for an Aeropostale catalog. Her nose wrinkled at the sight. Disgusting.

Unlocking the car doors, she watched as he seated himself comfortably in the passenger seat, his breath coming out in white puffs.

"Whoo. It's cold in here," he said, rubbing his hands together.

"It doesn't have heat," she deadpanned. "What _took_ you so long? We're gonna be late."

Finnick smiled at her, sighing lovingly at her accusing tone. "Well I _had_ to do my hair," he said in a 'duh' tone, and Katniss couldn't tell whether or not he was joking.

"My _God_, you sound like a _girl_," she quietly exclaimed, putting the car in gear and driving off.

"Oh, Katniss," he sighed, his ice-cold breath coating the windshield. "Everyone knows it's best to be fashionably late."

She scoffed. "Not in _my_ family..."

They drove the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

><p>Katniss and Finnick stood on the porch of the Everdeen family home, readying themselves for what they were about to do.<p>

"Okay," Katniss breathed, wrapping her scarf around her neck. "Are you ready?"

"Ready," Finnick replied, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets.

Katniss gave him a once-over, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her coat.

"You don't _look_ ready," she said, unconvinced.

Unable to stop herself, she turned to him and hastily began messing with his attire, fixing his coat and tossing his hair like a mother would do to an unruly son.

Finnick's hand darted out of his pocket to halt her movements, an uneasy grin playing at his lips. "_Woah_, there, Katniss. _Someone's_ sure bent out of shape."

Reluctantly, she dropped her hands. "Sorry," she breathed. "It's just that-"

The front door was suddenly swung open, revealing her smiling mother.

"Katniss! You-" her words died abruptly as she looked from her daughter's wide eyes to the model of a man standing next to her.

Katniss had only just composed herself, but Finnick had been smiling warmly and holding her by the waist the entire time. Maybe this could work out after all.

"Oh...oh!" Her mother's hand darted up to cover her mouth in pleasant surprise, and she smiled at Katniss with pure joy, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh, come in! Come in!" Mrs. Everdeen exclaimed, ushering them inside.

* * *

><p>Katniss unwrapped her scarf and relished in the warmth of the house, seeing the table in the dining room was already set.<p>

She moved to take off her coat, but Finnick stopped her.

"Here, babe, let me get that for you," he grinned, slipping the extra layer off her shoulders and hanging it on the coat rack.

Her mother put a hand on her chest, clearly pleased.

"I'll let everyone know you're here!" She said excitedly, disappearing into the rest of the house.

When she knew they were alone, Katniss exhaled.

"Wow," she said, turning to Finnick. "You're really good at this."

Having just finished hanging up his coat, Finnick turned to reply, but Mrs. Everdeen re-entered the hall.

"You're just in time! Dinner's starting!" She said, leading the way to the next room.

They followed her into the dining room, and Finnick wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I told you, Katniss," he whispered, lips brushing her ear. "You're working with a professional."


	4. The Family Dinner

**Reading time: 7-8 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: The Family Dinner~<p>

* * *

><p>After everyone was seated and introduced, Katniss was a ball of nerves.<p>

She was impressed with Finnick's talent to seamlessly adapt to his surroundings, and within minutes he was talking and joking with her entire family, Haymitch and Prim included. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that the night would not end well.

It wasn't that she was untrusting of Finnick's acting abilities - after his little show at the front door she knew she had nothing to worry about on his end - it was that she didn't trust herself. She'd never had a boyfriend before, she didn't know how she was supposed to act, what to say...she was in completely foreign territory.

Katniss swallowed nervously, grabbing a fist full of her loose cargo pants as she gripped her dinner fork tightly.

Finnick, who was as much in his element as ever, noticed her distress, and discreetly gave a comforting squeeze to her hand beneath the table, unfurling it from her pant leg.

She looked at him, uncertain, and he winked as a form of comfort.

_Just let _me_ handle the questions,_ he seemed to say.

She nodded, blinking rapidly, and looked around the table at her family.

Her mother sat across from her, and her sister across from Finnick, with her aunt and uncle on either end.

They had already started eating, laughing over something Finnick had said, and she felt just a little more at ease as she loosened her grip on her fork and began piling more food onto her plate.

Suddenly, her mother spoke.

"So, Katniss," she began, taking a bite of carrots. "How did you two meet?"

Katniss took a breath. Okay. A simple question. She could answer that.

"Oh, we work together." She said, smiling falsely as she put a hand on Finnick's forearm.

Her mother nodded. "And is he...?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but Finnick beat her to it.

"Her boyfriend? Yep." He smiled, charm oozing from his every word.

Katniss tried hard to smile despite the disgust she felt. He was too good at this.

Her mother continued. "Just yesterday you said you didn't need a boyfriend, Katniss," she said suspiciously, yet obviously hopeful.

She opened her mouth yet again, only to have her partner in crime swoop in and save her.

"Yes, well, she was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. And she knew you'd never let her live it down, so...we kept it a secret," he explained, placing his hand over Katniss' as Mrs. Everdeen nodded thoughtfully.

The dread in Katniss' stomach unknotted itself at his ease of flow and believability. She really did have nothing to worry about.

"Until yesterday, of course," Finnick continued. "When she told me about the family dinner that was going on tonight. I practically had to beg her to bring me," everyone chuckled at his fake memory. "But, I figured after three months it was high time you guys knew about us."

Katniss' jaw dropped and her mother choked on her carrots, bringing her drink hastily to her lips as everyone silenced in shock.

"T-three _months?!_" Mrs. Everdeen shrieked. "You've been together for three months and you didn't tell us? Tell _me?!_"

"She probably thought you'd make fun of her," a new voice piped in.

Everyone's attention turned to Katniss' uncle Haymitch, who was sitting at the end of the table.

"All that _yellin_' and _hollerin_'...and for _what?_ So she could get hitched at the first opportunity? _Shoot_, I wouldn't'a told you either!" He said, annoyed as he took another helping of peas.

"Oh, _Haymitch!_" Effie reprimanded from the other end of the table, clearly embarrassed by her husband's actions.

Mrs. Everdeen looked down at her lap and chuckled as everyone else joined her wholeheartedly, not noticing the uneasiness in the blonde woman's voice.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Katniss and Finnick announced they were leaving, much to the dismay of her family.<p>

"_Surely_ you can stay a _little_ longer," Effie pleaded, but Katniss shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry, aunt Effie. I've got an early shift tomorrow," she smiled politely.

She really didn't want to spend any more time than she had to around these people.

Finnick flung his scarf around his neck as though he were in an Abercrombie and Fitch commercial, and smiled blindingly at her family members.

"Hey, I'll be waiting in the car," he announced from behind her.

Without warning he planted a quick but firm kiss on her cheek, and before she could protest he was already outside. Her family snickered at the show of affection, and Katniss hugged her mother and sister and aunt and uncle before muttering a quick goodbye and heading out the door.

When she joined Finnick in the car, she had to fight the urge to slap him when she saw his ridiculously-pleased-with-myself expression. Instead, she clamped her jaw shut and shoved her hand into her pocket to dig out her keys.

Unfortunately, that tactic didn't work for long.

"..._What?_" She snapped, jamming her key into the ignition and starting the car.

Finnick looked at her. "Hm? Oh, nothing...Just that I couldn't help thinking that I'm about to be $200 richer," he said, smirking.

Katniss rolled her eyes, pulling out into the street. "Don't get ahead of yourself," she muttered.

Finnick pulled on his seatbelt. "What?" He asked innocently. "You have to admit, I was...pretty damn good back there."

She huffed indignantly, focusing on the road. "I will admit, you were...pretty good," she said, coming to a stop light. "But if you don't stop being a self-absorbed prick _right_ now I will kick you out of this car and you'll _walk_ home. Got it?"

He shrugged. "Fine, kick me out. I'll just hike back to Mrs. Everdeen and have _her_ drive me home."

He smiled sweetly as she took in his hinted threat, and in that moment she very nearly reached across the short distance between them and clawed his eyes out.

Thankfully, God invented green lights.


	5. The Rehire

**A/N: Thank you EllelouiseAlways, wandwaving, It's Lizzie and CatnipNapper for your reviews! They all mean a lot :)**

**Reading time: 5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter five: The Rehire~<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by, and Katniss refused to talk to (or work with) Finnick.<p>

He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he had a pretty good hunch that she was just sour because he'd done his job so well. Though why she'd thought he would fail in the first place, he'd never know. He was Finnick Odair; he did _everything_ perfectly!

It was now Thursday, and Finnick was in one of the pet aisles, taking his time stacking cans of dog food.

A woman passed him by, stopping briefly to stare appraisingly at him, and he took no shame in winking at her. She blushed and walked away, and he smirked as he went back to what he was doing.

Just then, an angry brunette rounded the corner to his aisle, braid flopping this way and that as she stormed up to him.

Katniss.

"Here," she said gruffly, slamming a wad of cash into his chest. "There's your money."

Looking down at the money crushed to his shirt, Finnick took it, fingers brushing over hers as she withdrew her hand. He counted it out.

$200.

"Oh, thanks, Fire Girl. Didn't think you had it in you," he said, putting the cash in his back pocket.

Her eyebrows came together. "Have _what_ in me?" She asked, confused. "The money? Because you know I make exactly the same amount as you do."

"Oh, no," he said dismissively, waving a hand. "I meant admitting defeat. _You_ didn't think I could pull it off." He smiled triumphantly down at her, and she scowled.

"Well _good_, then you should be able to pull it off _again_," she said, and his expression faltered.

"Again?" He echoed.

Finnick Odair did not do 'agains'.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanksgiving's coming up and they'll expect you to be there."

At his uneasy expression, she attempted to console him.

"Look, I'll pay you for your time just like before. But until then, just go about your day and do..._whoever_ it is you do," she said, face scrunching in disgust.

"Yessir!" Finnick said happily, raising a hand to salute her.

Katniss rolled her eyes and walked back the way she came, leaving him to finish his work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update's gonna be on Thanksgiving, because omg, that's when the next chapter is taking place! :D**

**Anyway, in the meantime, don't hesitate to review and tell me your thoughts on this story/chapter, however short it's been so far. Thanks for looking, regardless! :)**

**'Til next time!**


	6. The Thanksgiving Dinner

**A/N: 11/27/2014 You're all probably either going to laugh or scoff at the first line of this chapter, but at least I updated when I said I would XD**

**Andrea250: Aw, I'm sorry! But I've already got this story 80% done, so I'm afraid the length of the chapters is already set :( Thanks for the review though!** **It's much appreciated :)**

**ktmmxgirl: Thank you! :D **

**stella-pon: Aw shucks, I'm flattered. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad you think this story is so good XD**

**Tezzerax****: I had to look up what this '(y)' meant, but thank you! **

**be-my-guardian-angel****: Everdair is _such_ a cute name for these two! Their names go together SO well X3 And thanks, I'm happy to know you think I did such a great job! :)**

**CelestialTitania****: Ahh! Sorry! But hopefully the two week wait for this chapter helped you catch up ;) And yes! Haymitch! I love writing him XD**

**It's Lizzie: I'm sorry, Lizzie! Normally I would listen to my readers/reviewers and oblige to extra chapters/scenes, but this story is already typed up and finished. I'll be more than happy to consider ideas and suggestions if I ever write another Finniss story, though :) And hahaha oh, your other review made me laugh. I can imagine you glaring at your iPod waiting for an update notification, lol XD**

**isra22****: Thanks for the review, despite the shortness of the chapter! :D**

**Reading time: 5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter six: The Thanksgiving Dinner~<p>

* * *

><p>The two weeks leading up to Thanksgiving flew by like a jet airplane, and before he knew it, Finnick's services were required.<p>

Katniss was parked outside his apartment complex just like before, and this time he was sure to be ready an hour early, lest he be berated by the fiery brunette again.

He trotted out to her car almost as soon as she pulled up, and as he opened the door and got inside, she was unable to hide her surprise.

"Finally learn your lesson?" She asked, pulling out into the road.

Finnick clicked his seatbelt. "Like you wouldn't believe."

And they were off.

* * *

><p>They got to dinner on time, and things went just as well as before, if not better.<p>

Her best friend Gale and his family joined them for the occasion, but Finnick didn't seem bothered by the extra company in the least.

They laughed and ate and talked and gorged their stomachs, and an hour later they found themselves sitting in the family room, huddled around the couches and on the recliners and by the coffee table, eating pumpkin pie and watching Charlie Brown's Thanksgiving.

Haymitch laughed at something Finnick said, Rory and Prim ate their pie while giggling at the television, and Katniss smiled genuinely at the scene around her. It had been a really long time since she'd seen everyone this happy.

"So, Katniss," her mother called from the opposite couch, drawing her attention away from the tv. "How exactly did you and Finnick meet?" She asked, taking a bite of her pie.

Katniss tensed up beside Finnick, squeezing the hand she was unwillingly holding in distress. He picked up immediately, and dove in to save her.

"We met at The Hob," he smiled. "It was my first day and she was showing me the ropes. I thought she was the most gorgeous little thing I'd ever laid eyes on."

He paused to gaze at her affectionately, and the entire _room_ practically sighed.

"Aww, so beautiful," Hazelle said, bringing a hand to her chest.

"Yeah. You guys are like star-crossed lovers," Gale agreed, and Finnick didn't miss the tenseness in the boy's jaw as he made the comment.

"Yep. We are, aren't we?" He replied, laughing.

He reached over and grabbed hold of Katniss' thigh, and she laughed uneasily with him as she darted a hand out to stop his movements.

Finnick smirked as Gale looked away from the sight.

* * *

><p>After the Hawthornes left, Katniss and Finnick made their departure shortly after.<p>

They hugged and said their goodbyes, and tried not to slip on the icy pavement as they made their way to Katniss' car.

They hopped inside and Katniss started the engine, and Finnick smiled happily as he put on his seatbelt and adjusted his gloves.

"You were pretty good back there, you know," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Your acting skills are improving."

"You weren't so bad yourself," she replied, pulling out into the street.

They drove in silence for a while before Katniss spoke again.

"...You didn't have to lie to them, you know."

Finnick looked at her. "I'm sorry?"

"About how we met," she clarified, making a right turn. "You didn't have to lie to them like that."

He looked at the dashboard, brows furrowed as he thought back to the moment she was referring to.

"...I didn't," he said finally, and she looked to him, eyes wide with disbelief.

"_You didn't?_" She asked, as though she expected him to correct himself.

He shook his head. "Nope."

She blinked rapidly, refocusing her attention on the road, and Finnick gazed out his fogged window, looking at the passing houses and snowmen and Christmas decorations as they drove down the street.

"...You know," he said after a while. "This whole thing we've got going here is just one big lie, so I don't know why you're worrying about what_ I_ said back there."

Katniss kept silent, and he didn't say anything more.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry this is so short! I know you guys were probably expecting more bu****t I kind of figured you'd all be occupied with ThanksGiving dinner and stuff by the time you got to this so I thought it shouldn't take that long to read :(**

**But hey, I'll be updating again tomorrow for a Black Friday post! So stay tuned!**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, YOU BEAUTIFUL, BEAUTIFUL SOULS!**


	7. The Black Friday Craze

**A/N: 11/28/2014 Woo, just got back from Black Friday shopping. I've currently been up for 25 hours, and _within_ those 25 hours, I've seen many strange and horrifying things, some of which include (but are not limited to): a man with a 'wet spot' on the back of his pants (the _back_, mind you!), Amish dating, a woman on cleaning duty with a rather odd limp, a young red-headed man going out of his way to annoy his humor_less_ coworker, and bloody fingerprints on a bathroom stall (complete with dirtied tampon) So yeah. Wild night.**

**Please, PLEASE promise me you'll never go Black Friday shopping at Menard's...they just don't have the regulations ;_;**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks It's Lizzie for your review! :D**

**Reading time: 6 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven: The Black Friday Craze~<p>

* * *

><p>The day after Thanksgiving was a <em>nightmare<em>.

Black Friday was nothing short of a mess, and Katniss had to work a double-shift. She quickly ran through the store and back to the storage room, looking through the rows of goods for the electronic tablets that were going on sale in ten minutes.

Surprisingly enough, it was Clove who had called off, and not Finnick. Though that still didn't mean much. Finnick never did usually call off on big holidays or major events, he just didn't show up. She wondered at how he hadn't gotten himself fired with his insubordination, but she suspected the reason being was that he was smitten with their manager - their _female_ manager - and she fancied him.

The old cougar was probably on the phone with him right now, planning a meeting spot where they could-

"Hey, Katniss."

Katniss whirled around, hands full of iPad boxes, resentful thoughts abruptly cut off by the sight of the very person she was mentally bashing.

Finnick Odair.

She blinked repeatedly, unsure if the stress she was currently undergoing was causing hallucinations or not.

"U-uh, hi...Finnick," she said uncertainly, and he stepped closer.

"Here," he said, taking a box from her. "Let me handle that."

"Um...thanks," she replied, and he walked back out into the store.

Her feet moved automatically, pace increasing to catch up with him.

"_What_ are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound accusing rather than curious.

Finnick glanced briefly over his shoulder to see if she was following, but didn't slow down.

"Well, you know. It's a big day, and I didn't really have anything else to do, so-"

"You mean you didn't have any _one_ to do?" She snorted, missing the way his jaw tightened at her words.

"_So_, I decided to _help_ you," he finished, ignoring her outburst.

He passed a pair of fighting shoppers and dodged a runaway cart.

"God knows you could _use_ it..." he muttered.

"What did you just say?" she called from behind him.

He quickened his pace. "Nothing!"

* * *

><p>After a grueling six hours of handling coupons, refunds, angry customers, and vicious crowds, Katniss Everdeen was <em>spent<em>.

She sat in the break room, tired and worn out from staying up so early. She rested her head on the table to try and doze off, but was interrupted when Finnick walked through the door.

"So, _this_ is where you've been hiding," he mused, though she didn't bother looking up at him.

He walked over and sat down next to her, and though under normal circumstances she would have protested, she was simply too tired to move away.

Katniss sighed. "Why did you come here?" She asked sleepily, voice bordering on a pout.

Finnick shifted beside her, resting an elbow on the table as he began to play with the stray strands of her braid, knowing she was too tired to swat him away.

"Well, this _is_ the break room," he said as he fingered her hair, and she raised a tired hand to wave him off.

"You know what I mean," she mumbled into the table. "I _mean_ why did you show up in the first place? You _never_ come in on busy days..."

Pausing in his motions, Finnick swallowed, and for the first time in years, he was unsure of what to say.

"Uh...well, you know. We've had our differences and whatnot, but...well, I mean I know how hard you work, and...and I just wanted to-"

Suddenly she sat up, causing his hand to fall away as she stared at him, brows furrowed.

"_Wait_," she said, cutting him off. "Are you trying to say that you showed up today...because you wanted to _help me?_"

She stared at him as though she were seeing him in a whole new light, and Finnick smiled nervously, searching for a way out of the suddenly uncomfortable situation.

He scoffed. "Come on, Katniss. After_ last night?_ I practically _owed_ it to you."

He reached up and flipped her braid, and just like that, the moment was gone.

Katniss got up from her spot and announced she was leaving, braid flopping messily around her as she went, and Finnick watched her go.

As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't help but feel as though he had just ruined a perfectly good moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next update will be on December 16th. I'm SUPER sorry you have to wait that long, but I'm trying to make the dates on the calendar correspond with those in the story for a more...shall we say, _immersive_ experience. **

**See you then! ;)**


	8. The Need

**A/N: 12/01/2014 Well, I got around to reading the reviews for the last chapter I posted (I'm still recovering from Black Friday shopping) and I've decided I'm going to listen and post more often. I honestly didn't expect this story to get much attention, so I assumed I could update however and whenever I wanted and it wouldn't make much of a difference to the readers. Apparently, I was wrong.**

**You guys are right; the gaps between updates are too long and the chapters too short for waiting that long for said updates. So here's another one as a form of apology :)**

**Guest****: Ahahahaa ohh man. I loved your review. In fact, I think it's my absolute favorite review ever. In the _history_ of ever. YOUR review is the one that pushed me to just go ahead and update more often. So my hat tips to you, good ma'am XD**

**isra22: Hopefully this change of pace will fix your memory trouble. And by 'I practically owed you', Finnick meant the free meal. Probably should have made that more clear. Thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest: Thanks! Will do! :)**

**Calliope's Scribe: Thank you! I love Finniss too! :D**

**CelestialTitania: Yes, I HAD to put a jealous Gale in there. Be prepared, because there's gonna be more of that ;) Thanks for the review!**

**be-my-guardian-angel: Don't worry! You'll wait no more! And thank you, I had a GREAT Thanksgiving! :)**

**MrsOdiarMellark: Actually, there will be some sexual humor in front of Katniss' family (at her expense of course, lol) in the later chapters (chapter 10, in fact) so look forward to it! Thanks for the review! :)**

**It's Lizzie: Surprise! I'm updating again! I'm glad you like this story so much, it really means a lot ^^**

**Reading time: 5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: The Need~<p>

* * *

><p>It had been nearly three weeks since the Black Friday incident, and Katniss and Finnick had hardly spoken to each other.<p>

He couldn't help but think that maybe it was his fault - with the way he acted and everything - but then he realized that this was nothing new; they normally acted like this, not talking to each other and only working together because they had to. Still, he found himself constantly opening his mouth around her, only to close it shut when she looked at him like he was a stranger or he didn't have anything to say.

It was very weird like that over those few weeks, and with Christmas around the bend he couldn't deny the hopeful thinking that she would need him to tag along to another family event where they could talk again - enough with the stupid 'silent treatment' business.

Unfortunately with Katniss Everdeen, unless your name was Prim, one could only wonder when she would need you again, if ever.

* * *

><p>"I need you again," Katniss said as she walked up to Finnick, who was taking a chilled burrito out of the break room's fridge.<p>

Finnick stood up and feigned surprise, unwrapping his food. He had hoped she would say something like that. It was Christmas Eve, after all. She was cutting it rather close.

"Really?" He asked, amused. "And for what might that be?"

"Christmas." She replied, lip curling in disgust as she watched him eat.

Taking notice, he held the foil-wrapped morsel out to her. "Want a bite?"

She shook her head. "Ugh, no, I _hate_ Mexican food."

He grinned, taking another bite.

"You know," he said after a while. "All this 'needing' business is really cutting into my free time..."

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms as he closed the fridge.

"More money," he said simply, glad to have the witty banter he had missed so much back.

"How much?"

"Well, a job this size...I'd say, about...$400?"

"_$400_ for a few _hours?_" She said disbelievingly.

Finnick chuckled. "Don't be silly, Katniss. That's on _top_ of what you owe me."

"_Extra?!_" She exclaimed, jaw unhinging. "Where do you expect me to get _$600_?!"

"Hey, it's Christmas! The season of giving! You'll find a way." He patted her shoulder.

"And besides, it's not like I expect you to give it to me all at once. I'll accept payments."

"I don't _think_ so!" She said brazenly. "I'll just find someone else for that much!"

She turned on her heel, braid snapping like a whip as she walked away.

"Fine. But how are you going to explain the sudden change of heart when your family knows we're so 'deeply in love'?" Finnick called to her, and she stopped.

"...I'll find a way," she said, but he knew by the uncertainty in her voice that he had her.

"Oh, I'm sure," he agreed, leaning against the fridge and taking another bite of his burrito. "But let's not forget that if you hire some other sap and_ he_ slips up - and believe me, he will - your _beautiful_ little family is going to be so _heartbroken_ and _disappointed_ in you...they may never talk to you again-"

"Alright, I _get it!_" She snapped, turning around to face him.

Katniss walked back up to him, and for a moment he thought she might hit him, but instead, she balled her fists and said, "I want insurance."

He scoffed. "Pfft. _Insurance?_ If the last two times we've done these little 'excursions' aren't insurance enough for you, I don't know what is."

"Whatever. Just give me your _word_ that you'll be the _absolute best_ that you can possibly be tomorrow."

"Katniss, if it's performance you're worried about, then don't worry; I'm healthy as a horse." Finnick winked and Katniss huffed, glaring at him in hatred.

He grinned right back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update again in a couple of days. Until then, read, review, enjoy :)**

**'Til next time!**


	9. The Christmas Ordeal

**A/N: 12/03/2014 Okay, this is a 3-part chapter. So you know what that means? THREE WHOLE UPDATES! YAAAYY! :D**

**Tenn: Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like this story and my idea :)**

**MrsOdairMellark: Well you won't have to wait much longer, 'cuz it's comin' up! Thanks for the review, I hope this was fast enough for you! :D**

**Foreverlovingalways: Don't worry, they will! It'll just take some time on Katniss' part. Finnick's already falling for her, he just doesn't know it yet ;)**

**K-chan's Kisses: Ooh, thanks for all those reviews, I LOVE it when people do that X3 Glad you're liking the story so far, hope I don't disappoint with the other chapters! :)**

**be-my-guardian-angel: Haha thanks! I love writing Finnick's character :) And yes, I have seen Mockingjay pt. 1! Saw it on the 22nd! Good film, though Catching Fire is still my favorite :3**

**tam: Well, Tam, you're awesome. And I'm glad such an awesome person loves my story :)**

**Calliope's Scribe: Thanks! Will do!**

**CelestialTitania: Thank you so much X3 I actually realized there was a typo in the last chapter. It wasn't $500 it was $600 ($200 + $400 extra) so there's even more that Katniss needs to scrounge up, lol XD**

**Andrea250: Yeah, Finniss is an adorable pairing :3 Thanks for reviewing! **

**Ktmmxgirl: Don't worry! There will be longer chapters! Thanks for the review! :)**

**Reading time: 5 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: The Christmas Ordeal~<p>

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Morning, and Katniss couldn't have been more on edge.<p>

She sat parked outside Finnick's apartment, as always, waiting for him to show up so they could get the show on the road. She really didn't know why she was so nervous; he had been perfect all the other times they'd done this. But this was the big leagues, the most important event out of all the others combined (granted, there were only two other events, but still). This would be the most time he had ever spent with her family yet, and she really wanted it to go off without a hitch.

Katniss looked up, seeing Finnick trotting out to her car in his usual designer wear, looking like a frostbitten model for some over-the-top firm in New York. At first she wondered how he could afford such expensive clothing on eight dollars an hour, but then she realized that it was probably no mystery considering the cash she was forking over to him for their little excursions.

For some reason, she wasn't as disgusted with his sprucing as she would normally be. She told herself it was because of the holidays; Season of Giving and all that.

"Whoo, it's cold out there!" Finnick exclaimed, shivering as he hopped into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. "Hey! You have heat!" And suddenly he was ripping off his gloves and shoving his hands in front of one of the registers.

Katniss pulled onto the street.

"Gale fixed it for me," she muttered, slightly annoyed.

Finnick paused at her words, slowly taking his hands away and putting his gloves back on.

"_Oh_," he said, not bothering to hide his distaste.

Katniss gave him a look, half-smiling. "What? What's wrong with Gale?"

Finnick sighed. "Nothing. I just don't like him."

She let out a laugh. "W-what, why?"

He shrugged in response, and when she realized she wouldn't get anything more than that as an answer, she didn't press any further.

They continued to drive.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Everdeen household at around noon, and so far, everything had gone perfectly.<p>

They all enjoyed a lovely Christmas dinner, talking and conversing with ease as they dined on carrots and peas and duck and mashed potatoes. Haymitch seemed to have taken an especial liking to Finnick (though maybe it was just because he was the only other male in the house) and the two exchanged plenty of humorous banter and one-liners and sports talk while Katniss took the opportunity to catch up with her sister and aunt and listened to her mother praise her choice in first-boyfriends.

She hadn't told Finnick, but Gale and his family would be visiting after dinner, and they would meet up with her family at the Everdeen's house and exchange gifts. She would have told him earlier on the way there, but after expressing his dislike of her friend, she thought it best to keep quiet and see how it all played out when the time came.

Besides, she told herself, that's what he got for charging her $600 for this whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 when Gale's family came to visit.<p>

Katniss and Finnick had been sitting on the couch in the family room watching Frosty the Snowman, hip to hip, hands clasped as she crossed her legs and bounced her foot up and down while he leaned against the armrest. Typical 'in love' pose.

And that was when the Hawthornes walked in the door.

"We're heeeeere!" Hazelle shouted happily in sing-song, followed by the sounds of shuffling boots and the wrinkling of bags and wrapping paper.

Prim shot up excitedly from her place on the floor, and Katniss' neck craned to get a better view of the front doorway. She moved to get up and follow her sister, but stopped when the hand clasped around hers tightened and kept her in place.

She looked back to see Finnick gazing unhappily up at her.

"You didn't tell me they were coming," he said, coming out of character now that they were alone.

Katniss couldn't hide her smirk. "You never asked."

Finnick's smile disappeared completely for a moment before coming back full and forced.

"Well alright, then," he smiled, plastering on his face as he roughly stood up and pushed her in front of him. "Let's go say hello."

He placed his hand on the small of her back, and, readying himself, led her to greet the Hawthorne family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter, go go go go go! :D**


	10. The Gift

**A/N: Second part!**

**Reading time: 10 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter ten: The Gift~<p>

* * *

><p>"Gale!" Katniss smiled, coming into view with Finnick around the corner.<p>

Gale looked up from hugging Prim, releasing the petite blonde as she moved on to hug Rory. He glanced briefly at Finnick before resting his gaze on his friend, a smile slowly coming to his lips as he held his arms out.

"Catnip," he greeted happily, and she slipped away from Finnick to hug him.

Katniss wrapped her arms around her friend's stout frame, inhaling his scent. It reminded her of the woods, of pine cones and tree bark, and all the happy memories they'd had together over the years. It felt good to see him again.

A cough interrupted their embrace.

They broke apart and looked at Finnick, who was staring expectantly at Katniss.

Katniss blinked, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, um...Gale, you remember Finnick, right?"

Her friend smiled, holding out a hand. "Oh, of course," he replied, shaking her fake boyfriend's hand.

"You mean you're still _with_ this guy?" he asked jokingly, pointing at him and looking at her.

Katniss chuckled and stared at the floor, though her partner hardly found it funny.

"Yes, she is," Finnick grinned, releasing his hand. "But you shoulda seen all the _other_ guys - if I hadn't jumped at the chance she would've been whisked away by the _baker_ boy! Haha!"

He laughed and slinked an arm around her waist, and Gale chuckled warily, not sure how exactly he was supposed to take it.

"Other guys?" he echoed, looking at Katniss.

She smiled shakily, laughing it off. "Oh, he's just joking. I don't have a ton of guys after me."

"Tell that to Peeta," Finnick chimed, and she elbowed him in the gut.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Effie incidentally swooped in and saved them.

"Katniss! Finnick, Gale! We're opening preseeeents!"

They began migrating to the living room, and Katniss silently thanked God for her colorful, perky aunt.

* * *

><p>Despite that hiccup, things proceeded to go well.<p>

Katniss and Finnick resumed their positions on the couch, and Prim, Rory, Vick, and Posy dug into their presents as Gale handed out gifts and everyone else watched.

This went on for nearly an hour - both Gale and Katniss' moms went big on Christmas - and after the younger ones had opened everything and were busy playing with their new things, Gale started handing out the grown-up gifts.

"Alright, this one's for you, Effie," Gale said, stepping over his little sister and mountains of wrapping paper to hand the woman a small bag with pink tissue paper sticking out of it.

He went back to sift through more gifts and Effie opened the bag, pulling out an expensive sparkling pink necklace.

She gasped. "Haymitch! Did you get this for me?"

The man in question nodded from his place on the recliner, raising his bottle. "Guilty as charged."

Effie put the necklace on, fingering the hot pink jewel in the middle of the silver chain. "Oh, I feel so terrible that you spent your money on this..."

Haymitch took a swig of his bottle, choking on it as he began to laugh uncontrollably. "Don't be. I got it from your purse! Hahahahaha!"

Effie reached over and slapped his knee as he continued to laugh.

She looked to everyone else in the room. "Oh, he's _terrible_..." she chided, and everyone laughed.

Katniss' smile faded as Finnick chuckled beside her, the vibrations in his chest rumbling through her entire right side, and she suddenly realized that she was practically leaning on him as they sat on the couch.

She was too close. When did she get so close?

Swallowing, she discreetly sat up and moved away, putting some space between them. Luckily, no one else noticed her discomfort through their laughter.

Except Finnick, that is.

The bronze-blond leaned away from the armrest, looking at her with slight concern.

"You okay?" he asked lowly, and she looked at him.

"O-oh, uh...yeah," she said, nodding and giving him a little smile.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but was cut off as a present was handed to Katniss.

"This one's for you, Catnip," Gale said, an expectant look in his eyes.

Katniss took the gift, turning it this way and that to see who it was from.

"...You got this for me?" she asked, looking up at him.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah...I saw it and thought of you, so..."

"_Gale!_" she chastised. "You _know_ I didn't want anyone spending any money on me this year! And, I didn't even _get_ you anything-"

He waved her off. "Just open the present, Catnip. It's fine."

Sighing in frustration, she looked back down at the brightly wrapped box in her lap before finally deciding to follow her friend's advice. Nimble fingers working their magic, she unwrapped her gift and took off the lid, revealing the item he had bought her.

She sharply inhaled, holding it up.

"Gale, it's..."

"Too much?" he finished, preparing for her polite rejection.

"..._Perfect_," she said, admiring his gift.

It was a little thing, just a small necklace with a carved opal stone on a thin silver chain, but to her, it was just what she'd said; perfect.

She reached down to her friend, who was standing on his knees, and hugged him thankfully.

"Thank you, Gale," she said, meaning every word.

"It was nothing," he mumbled into her shoulder.

They embraced for a long moment before drawing away, and as Gale moved to go back to the other gifts, Katniss' mother's voice filled the room.

"So, what'd _you_ get Katniss, Finnick?" she asked, smiling.

Both of the people mentioned froze, unsure of how to give an answer when there was none.

Thankfully on Finnick's part, the hesitation lasted for only a second.

"...A necklace," he answered, and Gale's shoulders tensed.

"A necklace?" Mrs. Everdeen echoed.

He patted Katniss' thigh. "Yep. A necklace. Went down to Tiffany's and picked it up yesterday morning."

Katniss looked warningly at him.

"Wow," her mother said, impressed. "That sounds expensive."

He chuckled. "Oh, it was...but, she's worth it."

He sighed lovingly at his faux girlfriend, and the women in the room 'awwed', cooing affectionately.

"What about you, Katniss? What did you get Finnick?" Hazelle asked, gossip-mode enabled.

Katniss swallowed. "Uh...I haven't given it to him yet."

It was the truth. $600 didn't just come out of nowhere.

"Ohhh, _I_ see..." Gale's mother smiled wryly.

An incredible heat flooded up the back of her neck, embarrassed as all get out at the inappropriate insinuation.

Haymitch laughed. "You really did yourself in there, sweetheart! Haha!"

Finnick chuckled.

Katniss glared.


	11. The Debate

**A/N: Last part! :D**

**Reading time: 7 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eleven: The Debate~<p>

* * *

><p>After staying and messing with their gifts and talking for a while, Katniss announced her and Finnick's departure.<p>

This caused a series of whines and protests (mainly from the women) but nevertheless, the Everdeen and Hawthorne family accepted their leave. Hugs were given and goodbyes were shared, and they bid them farewell.

Katniss started the car and waited for Finnick, who was currently being fawned over by Effie and Hazelle.

Rolling her eyes, she turned on the heat and switched on the radio, keeping it low as she warmed her hands in her coat.

Finally, Finnick slipped away from the ladies' loving clutches and walked up to the car, arms full of the few gifts they'd received (most of which were for him). She flipped on the headlights as he opened the back door and stuffed everything onto the bench seat, moving up to the front to sit on the passenger side.

They waved to her family and friends, and Katniss pulled out onto the road, preparing for the long trek home.

* * *

><p>They didn't speak for the first ten minutes to Finnick's apartment.<p>

Neither was really sure whether it was an awkward or comfortable silence, couldn't quite decide. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. But either way, neither of them had much to say.

It went on like this for another few minutes until Finnick, finally fed up with the low droning of the static radio, opened his mouth to speak.

"He likes you, you know," he said suddenly, looking out his window.

Katniss was silent for a moment. "...What do you mean?"

"Gale," he clarified. "He likes you."

They didn't look at each other, but he heard her chuckle humorlessly.

"Yeah? And what makes you say that?"

He smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "Pfft. _Please_. No man buys jewelry for their female _friend_."

"Gale did."

He scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. And I'm Santa Claus."

It was her turn to scoff. "Since when do you know everything there is to know about my family and friends? Spending a holiday with them doesn't make you an expert."

"And apparently spending a _lifetime_ with them hasn't made _you_ one, either," he replied coolly, gazing at a particular set of Christmas lights as they came to a stop sign.

She said nothing in reply, and they remained silent throughout the rest of the ride home.

* * *

><p>It was 10:00 by the time they reached Finnick's apartment.<p>

"Well, thanks for the free meal," Finnick said, putting his hand on the car door handle. "_And_ the free gifts, of course."

He turned to grin at her, but stopped when he saw what she was doing.

Katniss sat in the beat up driver's seat across from him, holding up the necklace Gale had given her. She moved to put it around her neck when Finnick lurched in his seat to stop her.

"_No!_" he exclaimed, knocking the trinket from her hands.

She looked at him, shocked.

"What the hell was _that_ for?!" she shrieked, eyes darting frantically to try and re-locate the missing object.

"Well you can't _wear_ that!" he said in a 'duh' tone, as though it were obvious.

She looked at him. "..._Why?_"

"Because!" he said, unclicking his seatbelt to allow freer movement. "He got it for you. And when a man gets a woman something they can wear, it's the _farthest_ thing from platonic."

She scrunched her eyebrows at him. "Maybe in _your_ world, but in the _real_ world, when a man gets his _best friend_ something she can wear, it's the _highest_ form of being platonic."

He threw his arms up. "Oh, my God...I had no idea you were so clueless."

"It's a gift!" she said insistently, looking down to find it again.

"It's a _collar!_" he exclaimed. "Necklaces and bracelets and all that girly crap are just another way of saying, 'I own you'."

"Or 'I love you'," she corrected, reaching down by her foot to pull the necklace back up.

Finnick's eyes popped. "_Aha!_ So you admit, it's romantic!"

"_No!_" she said, cursing her tongue. "I admit nothing. I'm just saying that there's multiple things you could be trying to say with a gift. Hell, there's probably a _thousand_ different things you can say!"

Finnick sighed, raising his hands in defeat. "Okay. Obviously this is getting nowhere, so I'm just gonna admit defeat before your female brain decides to go into feminist mode and blame everything on me."

He moved to get out of the car.

"See ya."

He shut the door, walking up the sidewalk and into his apartment building.

Katniss sat there, mouth hanging open, shocked beyond words.

Why, that litte-

Suddenly he re-emerged, marching up to her car and opening the back door. He reached inside and grabbed his presents.

"And I'm taking my _gifts_ with me," he said indignantly, nodding to her and stomping back where he came.

She stared disbelievingly after him as she watched him go.

She put her car in gear.

"Weirdo..." she muttered.

She drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope these chapters were satisfactory, and don't hesitate to let me know which one was your favorite in a PM or review! I LOVE reading you guys' thoughts! :D**

**'Til next time!**


	12. The Proposal

**A/N: 12/05/2014 This update was originally planned for December 29th, around New Year's. Can you _imagine_ waiting that long? D:**

**foreverlovingalways****: Aww thank you! ^^ Don't worry, I won't stop! :D**

**MrsOdairMellark****: Lol I would but like I said I've already got this story written, sooo it's pretty much gonna stay the way it is XD If I can find a spot for some of the stuff you mentioned though I'll try to put it in :)**

**K-chan's Kisses****: Lol, is that from something? Like, a bad lip reading or something? 'I still get jealoooous'? XD Haha yeah. Poor Gale and his zero chances with Katniss :( **

**It's Lizzie****: I KNOW, right? But I think that's how it would be. I know that if _I_ got a necklace from my best dude-friend (and I have) I wouldn't go assuming that he liked me like that. Still, it's pretty obvious on Katniss' end. But she was pretty hormoneless/oblivious in the books, am I right? So I feel like she's still in-character :) lol the last part of your review made me laugh. Xoxo's to you too! :3 **

**ktmmxgirl****: Thanks! Yes, Katniss is _very_ clueless. Good to know your favorite scene! :D**

**Calliope's Scribe****: Yep, and he doesn't even realize it yet! No, I don't think I'm going to have Peeta in the actual story. I just thought I'd mention him for drama's sake :) **

**CelestialTitania****: Yep, Katniss is pretty oblivious. Good thing Finnick's there to clue her in ;) lol you liked ALL the chapters? Wow, sweet XD**

**Reading time: 2 mins **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter twelve: The Proposal~<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to need you until Valentine's Day," Katniss said as she passed her bronze-haired coworker, tone light as though she were talking about the weather.<p>

It had been four days since Christmas, and this was the first they'd spoken to each other. Finnick found it funny that after 96 hours, this was the first subject to come out of her mouth.

The playboy chuckled at her nonchalant tone. "Really, now? And what if I'm busy with other engagements?"

"But you're not."

"But what if I become busy?"

"You won't."

"And if I refuse?"

"You're not going to," she said matter-of-factly.

His eyebrows rose. "_Really?_ And why is that?"

"Because. You love my family and you have nothing better to do. _And_ you need the money. We'll suffer through January and break up on Valentine's Day."

"The reason being?" he asked, curious.

"An old girlfriend moved back into town and you still loved her. You felt bad about using me as a replacement, so you broke up with me before things got too serious." She said it as though she had been rehearsing this speech since Christmas.

Finnick mentally applauded her. He was impressed.

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?" he smirked.

She held her chin high. "Like you _wouldn't_ believe."

"So I guess we'll be going to New Year's, then."

"You guessed right."

"Great."

"Great."

"I'm glad we're in agreeance."

"Me too."

Katniss turned and walked away, but stopped at the last second.

Turning around, she said, "Oh, and for the record; I _still_ haven't forgiven you for what you said at Christmas."

Finnick blinked, suddenly remembering the confrontation they'd had in the car the last time they spoke.

"Well, for the record; _I'm not sorry_."

She glared, rolling her eyes and walking off to get back to her job.

Finnick called after her.

"And he _does_ like you!"

But he received no reply.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for yet another short chapter, the next one will be a LOT longer :)**

**Just in case you didn't get it, Katniss was referring to what he said about Gale and the way things ended for the night (him stomping off with his presents and her driving off all mad) so yeah. Katniss can hold a grudge over the simplest of things. Lol.**

**'Til next time!**


	13. The New Year

**A/N: 12/09/2014 As promised, a longer chapter :D**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos: Well, I listened to Jealous by Nick Jonas. I was on iTunes and it was in the top ten chart. Never heard it before in my life. So yeah, I pretty much live under a metaphorical rock when it comes to what's hot. Sorry XD And you're right, I live nowhere near L.A. Yes, poor, poor Gale. And don't worry, there will be no Galeniss in this story ;) Thanks for the review! **

**foreverlovingalways: Thank you!**

**It's Lizzie: Don't worry! They WILL end up together in the end. Though it will take a lot of drama for Katniss to finally realize and accept her feelings. Haha yeah, I enjoy writing Finniss banter :)**

**sugarxxcubes: Thank you so much! :) **

**Guest: Thanks! And done! ;) **

**MrsOdairMellark: Well, since you asked so _nicely_...no problem, lol (=^_^=)**

**CelestialTitania: Hm. Interesting choice. If someone told me _my_ dude friend liked me I would probably just ignore them and say they didn't know what they were talking about (because they really don't) and get on with my life. And no, I don't plan on bringing in Annie. Though she will be mentioned more in the next chapters, which will explain why Finnick has never been in a serious relationship (hint: it's because of her) so yeah. Lol I thought you might think that whole 'proposal' thing from the title ;) **

**Reading time: 13 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter thirteen: The New Year~<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later, Finnick Odair found himself yet again in the passenger seat of Katniss Everdeen's car, headed to her family's house for New Year's.<p>

This was the latest she had ever picked him up - 10 o'clock - and if traffic went well, they would arrive at her house by 11pm.

Finnick sighed, contently tapping his finger against his knee to the beat of the cookie-cutter pop song playing on the radio. They'd hardly spoken since leaving his apartment, but he was perfectly fine with keeping it that way.

Apparently, Katniss wasn't.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" She asked suddenly, keeping her eyes on the road.

He jolted slightly in his seat, the action barely noticeable, startled at her words and the sudden break of silence.

"Uh...what do you mean?" He asked, getting uncomfortable.

She continued on, ignorant of his discomfort. "Well it's just that as long as I've known you, you've never had a girlfriend. I mean, I know you probably have a different girl, like, every _week_, but...I- I don't know. Forget I asked."

Finnick twisted in his seat. "No, no, it's okay. Um...well, I guess the main reason would be because I don't _have_ a different girl every week."

Her eyes widened. "_What?!_"

"It's true," he confessed, eyes wrinkling with laughter.

She stumbled over her words. "Y- you...but you..."

He chuckled. "What, did you think I was some kind of 'wham/bam' playboy?"

"W-well..._yeah_," she admitted, flustered.

He was laughing now, and her cheeks blazed with embarrassment.

"Don't _laugh_ at me, " she snapped, though he continued to do just that. "What was I _supposed_ to think with your constant flirting and lewd comments?"

Finnick's laughter died down, and he wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry, Fire Girl. I may talk the talk, but I don't walk the walk."

She blinked. "_Oh_..."

He clicked his teeth. "Yep. I may get lucky with an occasional girl here and there, but I don't sleep around all the time...and by 'get lucky', I mean-"

"I get it!" She interjected, desperate to change the subject.

He shrugged. "Okay. I just wasn't sure you understood, since you're so clueless about everything else-"

"I am _not_ clueless!" She defended. "I'm just a _little_ ignorant on certain subjects."

"Hey, you brought it up," he said, looking back out his window.

"Yeah, well, you've educated me, so let's just forget it," she muttered, lifting her fingers off the steering wheel to illustrate her finality.

Katniss exhaled deeply into her scarf and turned up the radio, and Finnick smirked, laughing quietly to himself.

They sat in silence the rest of the way there.

* * *

><p>They arrived at 11:00, just like Katniss predicted, and the night went on with ease.<p>

They spent most of the night in the family room and kitchen, talking and joking lightheartedly as the television blared with the news channel and coverage of the latest concerts and performances in wait for the New York ball drop. The Hawthornes were visiting again, on account of they didn't have anyone else to spend New Year's with, and Finnick kept himself reigned in while in their presence (well, Gale's presence) which wasn't all that difficult considering he was largely occupied with Hazelle, Effie, and Haymitch.

Finnick watched as Mrs. Everdeen took a hot plate-full of apple crust pie out of the oven, placing it in the house's alternate dining room that connected to the living area. Katniss and Gale sat at the table, pausing slightly in their animated conversation when the steaming dessert was placed in front of them.

He was kind of jealous, really. Not of Gale and Katniss' attentions, but of their closeness and ease of conversation. They could talk to each other so easily, like their brains were connected to a motherboard super computer or something.

Inseparable, one might say.

Or just plain freaky.

Whichever you preferred.

Either way, as he observed the two best friends from the safety and cover of the kitchen, Finnick couldn't help but find himself wishing that he was that close to someone. Whether it be Katniss or someone else entirely, deep down he wished that he had another human being he could truly connect with, someone who really got him, understood him. Someone like...

_No._

He was here for Katniss.

He was _hired_ for Katniss.

She expected the best from him.

He was not about to think of Annie at a time like this.

"Finnick?"

Finnick looked up, startled, seeing Katniss and Gale staring expectantly at him.

He just barely kept himself from widening his eyes when he saw the look on her face. He knew she wouldn't say anything (well, _hoped_ she wouldn't, at least not in front of everyone) but he knew; she had seen his momentary lapse in character. Knitting her eyebrows, she opened her mouth, and he desperately hoped that she wasn't about to call him out on what she had just witnessed.

Thankfully, his first assumption was correct, and the brunette chose to ignore the subject of his seemingly uncalled for mood swing, instead keeping the topic on dessert.

"Are you having any?" She asked, though he could still see the concerned and curious glint in her eyes.

He looked at the pie. "Uh, yeah. Of course. Ha, as if I would pass up Mrs. _Everdeen's_ cooking!"

He turned and smiled cheekily at his employer's mother, who blushed and smiled as she passed him on her way back into the kitchen.

He grabbed a plate and sat down next to Katniss, flipping and twirling the ceramic dish before setting it on the table.

"Okay," he breathed, avoiding the eyes of the woman beside him. "Let me get some of this..."

He cut himself a piece of pie and heaped it onto his plate, accidentally looking up and catching the gaze of the woman he was trying to avoid. He hadn't meant to - it was supposed to be brief, just a quick glance that lasted no more than a split second - but he found himself staring into the penetrating grey eyes of Katniss Everdeen.

And in that moment, though it lasted for no more than a few seconds, he swore, she could see into his _soul_.

Her eyes pierced his in the most invasive of ways, but he couldn't find it in himself to look away, her stare keeping him firmly in place. He swallowed, the corners of his mouth tugging up into a smile but not quite succeeding, and even as he tried to look at something else - her hair, nose, lips, ears - it didn't stop her from analyzing him like an insect under a microscope, stripping him bare of every wall he had ever constructed over the years in mere seconds. He wanted to say something, to break the intense and onesided staring contest they were having, but found his mouth unable to work properly.

But then she blinked, and the horrifying moment was over.

Clearing his throat, he smiled awkwardly to try and cover his momentary blunder, thankful that she went back to her conversation with Gale and he could go back to his pie. He shoved a fork full of piping hot dessert into his mouth, staring at the tablecloth and off into space, not daring to look her in the eye again.

Never had he felt so uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went by quickly, considering the only real thing they had to do was eat, talk, play cards, and watch television.<p>

It was currently 11:59, and everyone stood huddled around the tv to join the countdown and watch the yearly ball drop.

Finnick's out of character moment had been forgotten, and he stood next to Katniss as she stared at the brightly lit screen, his hand resting on her hip as she crossed her arms and waited.

She inclined her head towards him, and he bent down so she could reach his ear.

"I'll let you drive home if you give Effie a kiss," she taunted, grinning.

The blonde news reporter announced the countdown, and Prim turned the television up as everyone joined in.

10.

Finnick leaned away to smile down at her, lightly grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to reply.

9.

"Is that a _dare_, miss Everdeen?" His voice was equally teasing, his lips brushing her ear.

8.

"It's a _double_ dare," she whispered back, pulling away and joining in with everyone else.

7.

Finnick paused to look at her, grinning at her audacity, and in that moment, suddenly noticed how beautiful she was.

6.

He had always thought her to be pretty; with her thick, dark, curly hair and a braid that you just wanted to flip, twist, and twirl, and her well-sculpted cheekbones and expressive eyes. She wasn't beautiful or gorgeous at first glance, of course - average and plain at best for anyone looking for a 10 - but when you got up close and observed, like he was doing now, it was easy to see the natural beauty the young woman possessed beneath her hard features. A hidden gem, if you will. And as he watched her smile and laugh in the warmly lit room with her sister and family and friends, one thing became very clear.

2.

It was no wonder Gale loved her.

1.

The countdown ended and the ball dropped, and before Finnick could really see what was going on he was covered in confetti. Prim and Rory battled each other with their party kazoos, and Haymitch poured out a bottle of non-alcoholic bubbly (at Effie's request, of course) while Katniss and Gale laughed and embraced.

Finnick looked around at the scene before him and smiled.

He honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd had a New Year's without feeling miserable and passing out drunk or wildly partying, or both. Katniss turned around from her hug with Gale and gazed up at him, her smile faltering just a bit in surprise at his content expression.

"Something wrong?" she asked, voice drowned out by the cheering of everyone in the room.

He smiled and shook his head. "Nope."

She nodded and went to join the grown ups for drinks.

"Not at all," he whispered, smiling tenderly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll update again tomorrow, so please hurry and review with your thoughts on this chapter if you so wish.**

**If you're curious as to the next chapter, Katniss and Finnick will get into a fight. But don't worry, it'll ultimately bring them closer together. So prepare for major feels! ;D**

**'Til next time!**


	14. The Fight

**A/N: 12/10/2014 Woah! 7 reviews for a single chapter in less than 24 hours! I wasn't expecting such awesome feedback! :D**

**Tenn: Eeee! Then you'll have SUPER major feels for this one! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! It makes me happy that this story is good enough to take you out of your usual comfort zone :) **

**ktmmxgirl: Thanks! And don't worry, you will! :)**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos: Yeah, Finnick's a little 'jelly' of Katniss' family setup. Which is kind of ironic when you think about it because her family (well, her mom) annoys the crap out of her, haha! And me too. Thank _God_ for the internet, because I'd be two years behind on the latest fads without it. Like when someone talks to me about the newest trend and I have no idea what they're talking about, I'm like: 'Well thank _goodness_ I have no _life!_' Otherwise I probably would be embarrassed lol. Thanks for the review, more will be revealed on the Annie situation very soon ;)**

**It's Lizzie: I love how you approach the probability of Galeniss and Finniss like it's a math problem. G + K + F/K - G = Finniss. Lol XD**

**CelestialTitania: Oh, okay. Yeah, I hear you. I get teased about my guy friend a lot but that's about the extent of it. And yes, Katniss is gonna make Finnick forget all about Annie, and in the best of ways. So stay tuned! ;)**

**Foreverlovingalways: Thank you, I will! ^^**

**Reading time: 10 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fourteen: The Fight~<p>

* * *

><p>As it turned out, Katniss lost her bet.<p>

Finnick was, indeed, brave enough to kiss Effie full on the lips - albeit chastely - and when they left, it was he who sat in the driver's seat of her black Mazda.

They laughed and waved their goodbyes, and they were off.

They drove in silence for a long time, both still getting off their highs of warmth and love and just enjoying each other's company. But eventually it died off, wearing down into a simple happiness and contentment at the pleasant turns of the night. They neared Finnick's apartment and he pulled up beside the curb, putting the car into park.

Katniss spoke first.

"So are you gonna tell me what that was about back there?" she asked, and he froze, momentarily stuck in the position of taking off his seatbelt.

When he didn't answer, she continued. "I'm not trying to press you, but if this is something that's going to interfere with future jobs, then-"

"_No,_" he said firmly, cutting her off. She snapped her jaw shut, surprised at his tone of voice.

He sighed. "Look, I'm not...I'm _sorry_ that I snapped at you, it's just...it won't happen again," he assured her, moving his hands to grip the steering wheel forcefully.

She stared at him. "...Go on."

He obeyed. "I was just thinking about someone I used to know. It's _nothing_, I promise."

"A _female_ someone?" She asked.

He clenched his jaw in pain. "...Yes."

She looked at him, not with sympathy but with understanding, and said, "...Okay."

His gaze snapped in her direction. That was it? She wasn't going to hound him? Press for information? Beat the living shit out of him until he talked and spilled his whole life's story?

Finnick stared, flustered. "Uh...thanks," he said, and they sat there awkwardly.

He finally moved to get out of the car, but Katniss' voice stopped him.

"I'm sorry."

He froze, then slowly sat back in the driver's seat and looked at her, brows furrowed in confusion.

"For what?" He asked.

She looked away from him, instead choosing to stare at the dashboard.

"This wasn't supposed to be like this. You were supposed to _go_ to my family dinner and they were supposed to _hate_ you, and _I_ was supposed to never be bothered by my mother to get a boyfriend again," she confessed, voice laced with anger and shame towards herself.

He chuckled despite her miffed behavior. "Why did you think they would _hate_ me?"

"Because you're a self-absorbed womanizing _prick_," she said emotionlessly, glancing over at him.

"_Oh_," he said dryly. "Well, _that_ doesn't bruise a guy's ego..."

They sat in silence, each going over what the other had said, and Finnick spoke again.

"Why didn't you just dump me and try to find some other jerk?" he asked, trying to keep his tone playful despite the surprising amount of hurt he felt.

"Because then my mom would be onto us, and then I'd _never_ hear the end of it." She groaned, throwing her hands up. "Ugh...I'm sorry. I just had to get that out...I felt like I should tell you."

Finnick smiled, masking his sadness. "You know what? It's fine. I mean, it's not like I expected you to actually _like_ being around me or anything." He opened the door to get out, looking back at her to add, "And hey; I woulda done the same thing."

He got out of the car, walking around the front and making his way up the cement walkway to his apartment.

He heard her open the passenger side door, and he continued walking as he waited for the moment when he would hear her get into the other side and drive off, away from him and out of his life or something like that. But as his ears waited, he heard no other sounds that would allude to such assumptions, and it took all his willpower to reign in his hope and curiosity and keep from looking back.

"Hey!"

Finnick whirled around, surprised to see the braided brunette marching up to him, feet crunching in the snow as she didn't bother taking the sidewalk.

"What are you talking about?" She asked angrily, coming to stand a few meters away.

Finnick swallowed, not letting his hopes up. "Uh...what do you mean?"

She marched forward again, snow splaying out across the cement as she came to stand a foot away.

She huffed, the hot breath leaving her mouth in vapor and blowing in his face through the cold winter air. "You _know_ what I mean. What's all this _bullshit_ about me not liking you?"

He lifted his eyebrows, shocked at her cursing. "Uh...I- I just figured that you-"

"That _what?_" she snapped. "That I'd _use_ you and never want anything to do with you ever again when I was done? Do you _really_ think I'd sink that low?"

"Well..._yeah_," he admitted sheepishly.

She looked at the ground and huffed again, and he tried not to notice how minty her breath was.

"Well...then you'd be right," she confessed. "I _was_ going to do that, at _first_."

He opened his mouth to say something, but her gaze suddenly snapped up to him and held him there, keeping the words in his throat.

"But after _all_ we've been through now, don't you _ever_-" She jabbed his chest with her finger with each stressed word. "_Say_ that_ I_ don't _like_ you."

Pausing, she shoved him angrily and Finnick backed away, eyes wide in shock as he tried to keep some distance between them.

Her fierce words and blazing eyes told him she meant every word that came out of her mouth, to a point that scared him. But it was also comforting, knowing that she didn't beat around the bush. And as he stared at her, wide eyed, he knew that, ultimately, from this point forward she would always be straight with him.

They continued to stand looking at each other, breaths coming in fast little puffs as they mingled with the night air, and just like in the dining room at the Everdeen house, Katniss was the one to break the trance.

Without so much as a word, she turned around and walked away, backtracking through the snow as she made her way back to her car.

Finnick watched, mesmerized, as she flipped her scarf around her neck in an angry but half-hearted manner and placed her hand on the door handle. She jerked it open, pausing to finally look up at him.

"Happy New Year's," she muttered, anger dissipating into annoyance with each word.

Not waiting for a response, she disappeared inside the vehicle, put it into gear, and drove off.

Finnick stood there watching, even long after she left, staring off into the dark streets as he tried to comprehend and make sense of what had just happened.

Without really feeling himself do so, he smiled.

It was then he noticed that his face was frozen and his toes were numb.

He slowly turned around and walked the rest of the way to his apartment building, two specific words repeating themselves over and over in his head.

She cared.

She cared.

She _cared_...

No matter how odd and unreal it sounded, it was true. Katniss Everdeen cared about him. Amidst all the sarcastic comments and hostile banter and piercing looks, she had come to care for him. Sure, she hadn't really _said_ it, but with someone like Katniss, it was about as close as he could ever hope to get. And that was more than good enough for him.

Finnick unlocked the door to his apartment, smiling at a passerby as they made their way to the stairs.

Never had he felt so good after a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now that they've got their problems sorted out, the romance will start in the next chapter, most significantly in the one _after_ the next. So look forward to it :)**

**'Til next time!**


	15. The Question

**A/N: 12/14/2014 Okay, as promised, here is the precursor to the romance-y chapter :D**

**MrsOdairMellark: Thank you! :D **

**CelestialTitania: Lol, Did you think they were gonna get into a fist fight or something? Thanks for the review XD**

**Guest: I don't really have an update schedule. I just try to update every few days, if not at least once a week. So the best I can say is just check in every couple days to see if I've updated. I'm glad you like this story! :) **

**Guest: I don't do lemons. I think they're gross and blush-worthy XD But there _will_ be a slight makeout scene (sort of) in the end. Katniss isn't the type to jump into the arms of anyone, let alone _Finnick_, so I'm saving the good stuff for the end. And I do have a couple more ideas for Finniss stories, which I hope to get up sometime next year. We'll see. I'm glad you like this story, and I hope you stick around until the end! ;) **

**ktmmxgirl: Aww thanks. Glad you liked it! ^^**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos: Ahahahahaaa! I have NEVER laughed so much over a review before! I LOVE it! :D #storyofmylife. Lol. Thank you, thank you. I would prefer Queen, but I shall graciously relinquish the crown and give it back to you. So please, by all means, keep your username. And no way, me too! I'm actually the founder of the No Life Crew. Quite the meeting last Wednesday, no? ;)**

**Foreverlovingalways: Wait no more! :D **

**Guest: Thanks! Finniss is INFECTIOUS, I didn't like it AT ALL until I read a few stories for it, so I'm sure you'll end up becoming one of us by the time this is over ;) **

**IzzyBelle: Thank you! Keep those feels and hold onto them! You'll need them when the heartbreaking drama starts in the next couple chapters :(**

**Guest: Yeah, poor Finnick, with his _dashing_ good looks and perfect hair. Lol. Thanks for the review. Will do! :D **

**Calliope's Scribe: Done! :D **

**It's Lizzie: Glad you liked the last chapter so much! It was one of my favorites to write! :D I will party with you! *insert Gangnam Style***

**Stephanne21: Yep, Annie will be explained in further detail in the next chapter (Katniss is just too curious). I won't spoil it, so stay tuned! :)**

**Reading time: 6 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter fifteen: The Question~<p>

* * *

><p>After their fight (well, mutual understanding of each other) the new year proceeded to go well.<p>

The entire course of January seemed to glide by with ease, and Katniss and Finnick found themselves spending more and more time together. Not just at the workplace, but at social outings as well. Neither were quite sure when it happened - somewhere between the year's first family dinner and the newest blockbuster film - but they started hanging out with each other.

Lunch dates, shopping, going to the movies.

After a while it seemed as though there was nothing they hadn't done together.

* * *

><p>"What?! You've <em>never<em> been on a _date?!_"

Finnick gawked at the embarrassed brunette sitting across the table from him. It was the 30th of January, and they were in the break room at The Hob, sharing lunch like they'd been doing for the past two and a half weeks.

"Yeah, so? What's it to _you?_" Katniss grumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He loudly clapped his hands together and stood up from the table. "EVERYONE!" He shouted, getting their two coworkers' attention. "KATNISS EVERDEEN HAS _NEVER_ BEEN ON A DA-"

Katniss grabbed him roughly by the arm and yanked him back down in his seat, face redder than a tomato.

"Would you _shut up?_ _Geez_, say it so the whole _world_ can hear!" She hissed angrily.

Finnick grinned at her. "I thought you said it didn't matter?"

"It _doesn't_," she whispered, hunching over as the red drained from her face.

He leaned over the table. "If it doesn't matter, then why are we whispering?"

Blushing once more, Katniss leaned back, blinking rapidly as she straightened herself.

"You're an _asshole_..." she muttered, wrapping her cardigan more tightly around herself before going back to her lunch.

Finnick's eyebrows shot up. "Ooooh, did I strike a _nerve_, there, Fire Girl?"

She took a bite of her salad, not looking at him. "Pfft. How would _you_ know if I'm upset?"

"I know you only cuss when you're really _really_ angry," he said simply, smiling when she froze in her movements.

She exhaled sharply. "Whatever..."

Finnick smirked, an idea coming to him.

Deciding to keep it to himself for the time being, he looked away from the brunette and went quietly back to his food.

The rest of the work day awaited them.

* * *

><p>When their shifts were over, Finnick found Katniss in the parking lot on the way to her car.<p>

Hastily zipping up his coat, he jogged after her.

"Hey!" he called, and she turned just as he caught up with her. "Where ya goin'?"

She huffed, breath coming out in a hazy fog. "_Home_."

"Well, aren't we gonna do anything?" He asked, keeping up with her fast stride.

"No, why _would_ we? We just did something yesterday," she said matter-of-factly, brows furrowing.

Finnick looked down, a bit miffed at her refusal, but didn't give up. "Well, _I_ have something we can do," he said, hoping she'd take the bait.

She glanced over at him. "_Really?_"

"Yep," he said, ceasing movement of his legs when she did.

"...Well _what is it?_" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot.

He smiled. "You. Me-" he pointed at the article of clothing peeking out beneath her coat. "_That_ cardigan-" she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna take you out on a date," he finished, smiling broadly.

She knit her brows. "But I told you before, I don't _want_ to. And besides, what's the point? Men are pigs."

"Then...I guess you won't have to worry about getting your expectations squashed," he said, shrugging.

She stared at him, hard and unbelieving.

He rolled his eyes, bringing his hands out of his pockets. "Look - just let me do this thing, this _one_ thing, and I'll be out of your hair. I won't tease you about it, I won't make fun - it's just something to do tomorrow to pass the time."

When her expression didn't change, he decided to sweeten the deal. "_Look._ I'll take you out, show you a good time, and if you _still_ think you're not missing out on anything in the dating world when it's all said and done, you can say 'I told you so' however many times you want."

She seemed to consider this, and after a grueling six seconds of silence, she gave her consent.

"...Okay." He pumped his fist in the air with a quiet 'yes!'. "But we're _not_ going anywhere fancy, and I'm _NOT_ kissing you," she finished, cutting through the air with her hand in a chopping motion.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he grinned, and they walked to their individual vehicles.

He paused getting into his red pick-up truck just as Katniss unlocked the door to her little black car.

"I'll pick you up at eleven!" He called, and she paused to look up at him. "So don't sleep in!"

She made an annoyed half-smile and got into her car, starting up the engine and driving away, Finnick following close behind as she exited the parking lot and they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So. I'm psyched for the next chapter. Are you? Anyone else psyched? Yes? No? Lol anyway, I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. This week is gonna have me pretty busy with Christmas and stuff. But I'll try and make the wait as short as possible :)**

**Tell me your thoughts!**

**'Til next time!**


	16. The Date

**A/N: Miss me? :D**

**Guest****: I don't know, really. But I try to update at LEAST once a week, especially on my more popular stories, like this one (over 5,000 views in one month! Woo!) so just check in every two or three days and see if I've updated. Thanks for the review! :) **

**Guest****: Aww, why thank- wait are you the same person? lol jk thanks for the review :D**

**MrsOdairMellark****: Thank you, I hope this chapter is to your liking! **

**moleking****: Thanks a lot! ^^**

**CelestialTitania****: Oh lol. That's understandable. It would only make sense, considering their 'volatile' relationship or whatever. lol. Sorry to disappoint you on the 'kiss factor' in this update, but there WILL be a kiss in the chapter after next, so look _really_ forward to it! :D**

**Stephanne21****: Thank you! I'm sure you'll enjoy their date ;)**

**TaylorRae14****: Done! :D**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos****: Oh, I _do_ look forward to your reviews. lol I loved your comparisons to Finniss and PB&J's, among other things XD And yes, the meeting _was_ very uneventful. We'll have to spice it up next week. Maybe party hats and streamers would help? Or maybe a movie. I hear Dorks & Dweebs: The Loserness Continues is really good. *Ahem* anyway, thanks for your review. I really hope you like this chapter! :D**

**IzzyBelle****: EEEEE that's such great news! I'm converting you! :D lol sorry. Please enjoy this chapter, and be sure to share your thoughts on the Finniss-ness in it ;)**

**Reading time: about 20 mins? Not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter sixteen: The Date~<p>

* * *

><p>Eventually, Saturday <em>did<em> come, and Katniss awoke with an annoyed sigh when she realized what day it was.

It was January 31st, the day Finnick was supposed to take her out on a date.

She knew she didn't really have anything to worry about. She and Finnick were friends, dare she say it, and he wouldn't dare try anything to get her into his bed.

_At least he _better_ not,_ she grumbled mentally.

Katniss rolled out of bed, hearing a sudden honking like that of a horn blare close to her window. Curious, she walked over and looked outside, eyes bulging at what she saw.

Finnick was standing outside her apartment building, holding a giant handmade sign with the words 'It's time for our date' written sloppily but charmingly across it.

She felt the need to hastily rub the sand from her eyes in hopes that it was a dream, but was disappointed to find that it was not. And she could only _assume_ that the annoying blare of the horn was his doing as well.

She almost opened the window to tell him that she wasn't coming down now, that it was forfeit, but she didn't want to embarrass herself any further by giving the onlooking strangers a face to associate with the stupid words scribbled across the giant cardboard sign.

She hurriedly got dressed and was downstairs in under two minutes.

* * *

><p>Katniss jogged out the door and onto the sidewalk, cold breath hitting her face as she went to meet Finnick.<p>

He had put his sign down, by the Grace of _God_, and was now grinning at her like a maniac. A very annoying, very charming maniac, but a maniac nonetheless. She had _half_ a mind to start slapping the living crap out of him, but the other half told her there were too many people around. Too many witnesses. She put her violent urges on the back-burner.

Finnick tossed the sign into his truck, and turned to her with open arms.

"_There's_ my girl," he said endearingly.

She stopped just in front of him, face blank except for the small scowl on her lips.

"If you think I'm hugging you, you've got another thing coming."

Chuckling, he stepped forward and enclosed his arms around her stiff frame, holding on far longer than she would have liked. It was probably on purpose; he_ wanted_ to make her uncomfortable in front of the passing pedestrians, she just knew it.

"You ready?" He asked, finally releasing her.

She straightened out her coat. "Yeah..." she muttered, annoyed.

Eyes drifting downward, he reached out curiously and unzipped her coat a bit, eyebrows knit together in thought.

"You wore the cardigan," he said, pleasantly surprised.

She jerked the zipper back up. "You told me to wear it."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd actually _listen_," he said, eyes laughing in amusement.

She hid behind her scarf, breathing hotly to warm her freezing face.

"Whatever. Are we gonna do this, or are we gonna stand around here freezing?"

Grinning, Finnick stepped back and opened the door to his beat up red truck, waiting for her to get inside.

Sighing, she stepped in, seating herself on the ridiculously bouncy seat, and he shut her inside.

He slapped the door loudly as she was fiddling with her seatbelt, causing her to jump. She turned to yell at him, but he was already around to the other side of the truck.

Finnick hopped inside, slamming the door and starting the engine. He looked over briefly at her, pausing to laugh. Katniss furrowed her brows at him.

"What's so funny?"

He looked away, still laughing. "Nothing, it's just...even when we're in an enclosed _space_ there's still distance between us! Hahaha..."

She looked at the space he was referring to, or in this case, the middle seat.

She supposed it _was_ kind of funny, but just because they were on a fake date didn't mean she was going to cuddle up to him, especially not while he drove. Finnick pulled out into the street, laughter dying, and Katniss looked outside her window, wondering where he was going to take her.

Wherever it was, it had better be good.

* * *

><p>Apparently when Katniss had said no place fancy, Finnick took it to heart.<p>

After about fifteen minutes of driving, he had stopped at an old mom and pop coffee shop. It looked quaint, not run down by any means, but she was at _least_ expecting...well. She didn't really know what she was expecting. But it wasn't this.

Finnick put the truck in park and took the key out of the ignition, unclicking his seatbelt and getting out of the vehicle. He walked around to open the door for her, and she jumped down to the concrete ground below.

She shivered, wrapping her scarf more tightly around herself and shoving her hands into her pockets. She really should have brought gloves. And leg warmers. And a ski mask.

Finnick slammed the door shut behind her. "Don't worry," he said, taking his scarf off. "They have heat inside."

"I don't like coffee," she said honestly.

"_Well_," he replied, flinging the scarf around her neck. "It's a good thing they don't _just_ sell coffee, then."

He used the scarf to pull her to him and kiss the top of her head. She pushed him away with an irritated mutter of 'stop that...' and he grinned, tying the scarf off and offering her his arm.

Giving in, she took it, and he happily led her inside.

* * *

><p>Katniss was pleased to find that the coffee shop <em>was<em> heated. A _lot_.

She was still gripping Finnick's arm, so he used his other one to flag down the old waitress working there.

"Mags!" He called excitedly, and the old woman turned to look at him.

"Finnick? Is that you?" She asked, squinting her eyes.

Finnick smiled broadly, slipping his arm out of Katniss' to go and hug her.

"The one and only," he replied, and Mags hugged him tightly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," she smiled, pulling away. "I haven't seen you since you were with Annie!"

Katniss looked at him questioningly, and she didn't miss the pained expression that passed over his face.

"...That was a long time ago, Mags," he said, smiling fakely.

Mags must have missed this with her failing eyes, but she smiled warmly and placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Well, you go take your girlfriend and find yourself a seat. I'll be with you in a minute."

She winked at Katniss and turned away, leaving the brunette distressed over not being able to tell her that _no_, they _weren't_ together. They were just friends. Two friends going on a date. Right. Like that would sound convincing to a cheeky old woman.

Finnick took her arm again and led her over to a booth.

They had only been in there a few minutes and already she was burning up. Peeling off her two scarves, Katniss took off her jacket and laid the hot pieces of clothing on the space on the booth beside her.

Finnick took the time to appreciate her attire from across the table.

"Well, if _that_ doesn't give you an appetite, nothing will," he said admiringly, staring at the space below her collarbone and above her v-neck.

"Eyes up here, Odair," she said, annoyed.

"Hey. Can I help that I just really, _really_ like cardigans?" he said cheekily, looking back up to her eyes.

Katniss rolled her eyes, knowing full well that it hadn't been her _cardigan_ he was staring at, and Mags came up to them to take their order.

"What'll ya have?" She asked, looking expectantly at them.

Katniss opened her mouth to say she wasn't sure yet, but Finnick was already ordering from the menu.

"Yeah, I'll have the chocolate chip pancakes with a side of bacon, and she'll have grilled cheese with French toast."

Mags wrote it down. "Drinks?"

"She'll want chocolate milk, but I'll just have water."

"Alright," the old woman said, finishing off their order. She put her pen back in her pocket and smiled warmly at them. "I'll be back in a bit."

She left to go take someone else's order, and Katniss gaped at the man sitting across from her.

"...What?" He asked innocently.

"Since when do I let _you_ order _for_ me? I didn't even get to look at the menu!" She said, becoming angry.

Finnick shrugged, offering her the menu he held. "Well, it's not like you would have ordered anything else anyway. Besides, that's pretty much the only thing you'd like. They don't have a whole lot of variety here."

Katniss snatched the menu from him and angrily skimmed the food choices. She tried hard to find something she would like, she really did, but found that she wasn't in the mood for pancakes or waffles or coffee, and it was too early for hot dogs or burgers or milkshakes. Huffing, she set the menu down in defeat.

"Whatever..." she muttered, crossing her arms. "...How do you know so much about me, anyway?"

He shrugged, picking up a salt shaker and turning it this way and that.

"You'd be surprised what you can find out about people if you just pay attention," he smiled, putting the seasoning down.

She glared at him halfheartedly, but ultimately sat back in her seat and looked out the window, waiting for their food to arrive.

* * *

><p>When their food was finally done, Katniss' stomach was<em> very<em> empty.

She tried to quell the embarrassing growling that emitted from her belly, but her body was having none of it. It wasn't like she hadn't expected this; she hadn't eaten anything at all today, so it was no surprise.

Ignoring Finnick's blush-enducing smiles at her uncontrollable bodily functions, Katniss dug into her grilled cheese and French toast, happy to have something to fill up on.

* * *

><p>Finnick ate his chocolate chip pancakes with his usual grace, sipping occasionally on his water, eyeing the brunette across from him in amusement.<p>

He would never _tell_ her, of course, but she reminded him of a cave woman when she ate. In a good way. It wasn't like she chewed like a Neanderthal or scooped food into her mouth like a starved child or anything. It just wasn't quite...sophisticated. It was like, in a wild, feral kind of way. No, not feral...

Like the woman from Planet of the Apes! That was it. She wasn't stupid, wasn't without poise. She was just...wild. Untamed, you could say. It was kind of hot, if you were into that kind of thing. But again, he would never tell _her_ that.

Katniss continued to munch away at her food, blissfully ignorant of the appraising eyes following her every move.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Finnick took Katniss to the mall.<p>

They didn't really buy anything, just walked around and browsed from store to store, but it was still nice to be in each other's company and muse over the different products and ridiculous prices.

Katniss had been thinking about what happened with Finnick at the diner, about Annie, but thought it best not to mention it.

She was curious, and she wanted to know, but she knew he didn't want to talk about it and it caused him pain.

So she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

><p>As a finisher, Finnick took her to a park.<p>

At night.

It was only 6:30, but it was already dark and the street lights were on.

Katniss sighed as Finnick pushed her on the swing set, looking out into the blackness of the night.

She couldn't really see much due to the park light shining down on them, but she could hear the cars and police sirens and city sounds beyond their little yellow haven. She was still thinking about the diner incident, and as much as she hated herself for it, as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't keep her curiosity reigned in any longer.

"Who's Annie?" She asked, brows furrowed.

Her words were met with silence, and he stopped pushing her on the swing. She hoped that she hadn't just ruined their entire day, and she was thankful she couldn't see his face.

"...She was someone I knew...a long time ago," he said finally, and she breathed with relief as his hand made its way to her back again.

He gave her a push, and she kicked her legs a bit to get more momentum.

"Was she your girlfriend?" She asked hesitantly.

Silence.

"...Yeah. Something like that."

Another push.

"_Oh._.." was all she could say.

The obvious next question of 'what happened?' hung in the air between them, but neither was willing to ask nor answer. And so, they kept silent, both dwelling in their thoughts, one with grief and the other with regret, and they tried their best to ignore the tension in the air as he pushed her on the swing and she lifted her feet.

"I'm not going to be able to pay you this week," she said, trying to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "Whenever you can is good enough for me."

He gave her another mechanical push on the swing.

* * *

><p>"...It's getting late," Finnick said after a while.<p>

He was right. By winter's standards it was very late. The park closed at 7:00, and it was already 6:52.

Katniss gradually slowed down, feet dragging the ground as she stopped her swing, and Finnick stopped pushing.

She got up from her seat and turned to face him, brushing the snow off of her butt. It was completely wet now, and she was probably going to get sick when the day was done, but her body was so numb from the cold and she'd had such a nice day that it didn't really matter.

She caught Finnick looking at her, smiling sadly, and she took it upon herself to try and lighten the mood.

"You wanna know what rating I give today on a scale of one to ten?" She asked, watching his face shift to curiosity.

"What's that?"

She smirked. "Eight."

He furrowed his brows. "_Eight?_"

"An eight," she repeated, smiling.

Finnick's face dropped into a look of neutrality, then slowly curled up into a smile.

"An eight, huh?" He mused, stroking his chin as he appraised her score. "Is there any chance we could bump that up to a nine?"

"_Well_," she said, placing her hands behind her back. "Get me home before 8:00 and we'll see."

They smiled warmly at each other, and Finnick chuckled with mirth as he raced her to his truck, their feet tramping through the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is! How did you like it? :D I have no idea if Mags was OOC or not, I know she doesn't talk in the films but is she mute or something? **

**Anyway, Katniss has a REALLY weird taste in food, no? I mean French toast and grilled cheese? Together?! It's _madness!_ lol.**

**Sorry there wasn't any kissing, I know you guys are really looking forward to them 'interacting' or whatever. There WILL be kisses, but only towards the end. And I estimate that we have about 6 more chapters until this is finished.**

**So yeah, go ahead and tell me what you thought of this chapter. It was really hard to write!**

**'Til next time!**


	17. The Movies

**A/N: WOO, early Christmas present for you guys! YAAAY! :DDD**

**Oh, and hey; it's official. _This fic is the most popular story out of all my others._ And it topped the record for most reviews too! It used to be 88 reviews for my Galeniss story, Family What, Now? And now I've got over 90 for this one! Yaaaay! I know it's a little dumb, but do you guys think you could help me reach 100 reviews? As a virtual Christmas present? Please? :D **

**I'll let you think about it. Anyway, onto the reviews!**

**Stephanne21****: Thank you! And don't worry, it'll only take about 5 more chapters for them to be together, _maybe_ 4 if I'm lucky. Thanks for the info on Mags, and thanks for your review. I never thought about it like that but you're right; Katniss scoring their date _was_ like how the tributes get scores from the Gamemakers! **

**Andrea250****: Updated! And yeah, Finniss is an adorable little ship. Thank you! :)**

**babyd0llMK****: *Sigh* yeah. Me too :) **

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos: Ahaha lol maybe I should have recommended that song for the last chapter XD Yeah. Beanies are cool. Beanies are warm. And beanies are stylish. Can't go wrong there. I honestly had to stare at TFIOS for like 30 seconds before I figured out it was 'The Fault In Our Stars'. Like, holy _crap!_ Ahem, _anyway_. A movie sounds good. I've never even _seen_ TFIOS so I think that'd be a pretty good bet. We'll get turnt up and cry manly feminine tears of joy and sadness like it's nobody's _shizness_. Lol thanks for your review, they always make me laugh! :')**

**CelestialTitania****: Haha lol. And shhh, don't speculate about Annie! All will be revealed in the next chapter. Thanks for your thoughts! ;)**

**Foreverlovingalways****: Thank you! (=^_^=) And yes, the ending will be great! **

**Breeze-Riddle****: Thank you. I'm glad you think they're not OOC, that's exactly what I wanna hear! And yes, it can be VERY hard to find well-written Finniss fics on here. I'm glad I was able to make a worthwhile contribution to the pair. Thanks for the info about Mags, and thanks for your review! Happy Holidays to you as well! :))) **

**IzzyBelle****: I shall explain the Annie situation in the next chapter, so give your curiosity CPR until then and you'll be just fine. Thanks for the review! ;)**

**Reading time: 6 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter seventeen: The Movies~<p>

* * *

><p>Finnick smiled happily to himself as he led Katniss out of the theatre, eyes passing over countless faces as he tried not to let it show just how victorious he was feeling at having a self-reliant woman such as herself holding onto his arm for a tether as they passed the throngs of people.<p>

It had been a week since their 'date', and, since it had gone so well in the eyes of the lady he was trying to impress, Finnick had proposed they go out every week and treat themselves to whatever they both felt like at the time. Katniss agreed, and as a result, they were on their second 'date'.

Well, date to Finnick. Katniss just saw it as a sort of friendship thing..._probably_.

And as long as she wasn't complaining, neither was he.

Holding tightly to his arm, Katniss let Finnick navigate their way out of the theatre and past the concession stands, obviously trying not to look as horrified as she felt at being within touching distance of so many 'people'.

"They're just human beings, Fire Girl," he chuckled, looking down at her. "You know. Like you and me?"

She huffed. "Yeah. And 'humans' are the strangest of _all_..." She twisted her face in disgust as she watched a young couple making out in a corner.

Finnick tried not to laugh at her one-of-a-kind feelings towards 'humans', instead deciding to distract her with some good old conversation.

"So what'd you think of the movie?"

She sighed, finally looking away from the couple and towards their destination - the exit - and replied, "I dunno. I don't really like movies. And I _especially_ didn't like how she kept _throwing_ herself at him every chance she got. _Man_, that was annoying."

He bent his head, stifling a laugh in his scarf. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I couldn't _stand_ a girl like that. Although what _really_ bothered me was the guy's mom. Man, was _she_ uptight!"

She scoffed. "Oh, _please!_ His mom was the only with her _head_ screwed on straight!"

Finnick raised his eyebrows at her. "Really, now? So is that how you'll treat _your_ kids when they're all grown up? Keep a leash on 'em at all times and sit with them through all their dates?"

An eye roll. "_No_. But it doesn't _matter_, because I'm not _having_ children."

"I can fix that."

Her eyes bugged. "Ugh, no _thank_ you!"

"Pffft! That's what they _all_ say...at _first_."

"Yeah, well, I'm serious about it."

"How serious?"

She gave him a look. "..._Pretty damn serious_."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can change that."

She glared up at him. "I bet you could..."

He unhooked his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"Yep. Just you, me, some soft satin sheets...and a _boatload_ of syrup."

She elbowed him in the ribs despite the smile on her face. "Ugh, you're _disgusting!_"

He reached over with his free hand to clutch at his ribs and make a feigned sound of pain, and the two laughed hysterically together as they made their way to the doors, stopping when they noticed an old couple staring at them.

The elderly couple stepped toward them, apparently on their way out as well, and just as they moved to open one of the glass doors and leave the woman said, "Isn't that cute, Howard? They're just like us at that age."

An awkward silence filled the space between them (which was kind of ironic considering all the noise around) and Finnick fought to keep his smile as he felt Katniss' own disappear. He was the first to speak.

"Uh, wow, thank you, miss...?"

"Carol," the woman replied, smiling as she placed a hand on her chest. "And this is Howard."

Howard stepped forward to shake Finnick's hand, and Finnick tried to ignore the way Katniss virtually shrunk back from him.

"Nice to meet you," the older man said, and Finnick echoed him in turn.

"It's amazing how far young people have come these past twenty years," Howard mused, smiling with his wife.

"_Love_ is amazing," Finnick countered, showing his teeth.

"Agreed...well, we're heading home, so, have fun on your date."

"Bye-bye, now!" Carol said, waving as they left through the doors.

Finnick waved back. "Bye!"

He stood with Katniss some moments later waiting for his turn to use the door (_man_ there were a lot of people out today!), finally taking his chance and grabbing her by the arm to lead her to his truck.

* * *

><p>Once inside, he cranked up the heat and waited idly by for the other cars to thin out so they could leave.<p>

He tried not to read into the fact that Katniss had been strangely quiet (more so than usua, that is) the entire time they sat there, but in the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "Something wrong?"

Katniss bristled, jumping slightly at the sound of his voice, and even then still didn't say anything for the longest of times.

"..._No_. Why _would_ it be?" She asked defensively.

Finnick looked around in a faux paranoid manner. "I dunno...maybe because you're _acting_ all weird?"

"_Weird?_" She echoed. "Who's acting weird? I'm not. I'm acting like I always do. What about_ you?_ What's wrong with you?"

He slowly widened his eyes, already exasperated, and went back to staring out the windshield.

"Whatever. You can be that way if you want, but I'll find out eventually."

She scoffed. "_Whatever_..."

A spot in the crowd of vehicles opened up, and Finnick wordlessly pulled into the line waiting to get out onto the highway so they could leave the theatre.

The entire way home was spent ignoring each other, and a great deal of time after that was spent wondering what the _hell_ was so repulsing about him that she couldn't even take a joke between two old people.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R****emember how I said I already had this story typed up? Well, I lied. Sort of. I mean I had it typed up to the last chapter (The Date) and I figured with my posting schedule (which has long since been scrapped) I'd have this story done by then. Obviously, that's not how it worked out. SO, I'm going to have to type up the remaining 5 or so chapters on the spot. Don't worry, it shouldn't affect my 'at least once a week' update rule. Just letting you know :)**

**Anyway, I know this isn't the _best_ early Christmas gift - I think we can _all_ agree that the best one would be Finnick and Katniss getting together and romance and kisses and happy feels and stuff - but hey, it's progress. If I'm lucky, I can get this thing done before the New Year! Yay, am I right? :D**

**Anyway, please tell me your thoughts! :3**

**'Til next time!**


	18. The Confession

**A/N: 01/09/2015 Yeah, yeah, I know I didn't finish this before New Year's, but oh well. For some reason I always get it in my head that New Year's is like 2 weeks away from Christmas :/**

**Guest****: What's this? _Not posting anymore?_ Are you INSANE?! With all these hits and reviews? I would _never_ drop this story! D: lol thanks for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

**Anon****: Thanks, dude. I'm glad my story isn't too bad for you, lol. And yeah, on most of the chapters I read through them and timed them, but on some I was just lazy and estimated. Unless you're a super-reader, that is, and I'm just a slow retard... O.O ANYWAY, thanks for your review. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will keep writing! :D**

**Stephanne21****: Thanks! I love writing Finniss banter! Hope you like this chapter! :D**

**Daughter of the Void****: Merry Christmas to you too, AND Happy New Year! I'm glad you love this story so, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Foreverlovingalways****: Thanks! :D**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos****: Hahaha! Oh, you XD Yeah, I love your reviews. I don't know if you ever watch Parks & Recreation, but you're the Anne to my Leslie. lol. Sorry I missed the Kleenex-sponsored meeting. But I hear the next one's gonna happen courtesy of SadGirl Records, so just as well. #JamThatSadGirlMusic. Hope you enjoy the chapter! XD **

**CelestialTitania****: Hush, woman, hush! You'll FINALLY get to see about Annie in this chapter, so just read on ahead and see if you were right ;)**

**moleking****: Thanks, hope you enjoy this one ;)**

**Reading time: 6 mins? I'm estimating here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter eighteen: The Confession~<p>

* * *

><p>It was February 13th, the day before Valentine's Day.<p>

And Finnick Odair was_ not_ happy.

He had so many problems going through his mind lately that he didn't even know where to _begin_, really. But he did know one thing: pretty much _all_ of them centered around the pessimistic brunette walking beside him. They'd been spending the entire day like this, window-shopping around the city and not buying anything. And not talking. Couldn't leave that out.

Ever since they'd gone to the movies, Katniss had been acting...strange. He knew it had something to do with the old couple they'd talked with on their way out, but he didn't understand why she felt the need to be so sour about anything they'd said. They were old people! Old people were sweet and wise and full of cool stories. There was no reason for her to be acting like that.

Finnick inwardly groaned.

He'd been beating himself up over her for the past...how long had it been? A week? Two weeks? _However_ long since they'd been to the movies. And now, as they passed by an outdoor vendor selling heart-shaped balloons and flowers for Valentine's Day, he suddenly decided that he was sick of it. He wasn't quite sure why, but the sight of those balloons sent him over the edge. He stopped walking, turned on his heel to face Katniss, and snapped.

"Okay, that's it. I can't do this anymore."

Katniss halted her stride a few steps ahead of him, and her eyebrows pinched together in confusion. "Can't do _what_ anymore?" she asked.

"_This_," he said, gesturing first between them and then to the countless Valentine's decorations. "_All_ of this. I can't _take_ it anymore!"

He swifty stepped forward and grabbed her by the arms, and she widened her eyes in panic as she tried to protest. "Woah, what is your _problem?! What_ can't you take-"

"I love you," he said, looking at her earnestly.

She tried to speak, but he cut her off.

"Wha-"

"_I love you,_" he said again, emphasizing every word. "And I wanna know if you love me too."

Katniss froze, utterly paralized, and her face turned white as a sheet as she stared at him, unaware of the passerbys that were beginning to stare.

"I...I don't..."

"Don't what?" Finnick pressed, desperate for some kind of answer.

She closed her mouth, not wanting to respond but knowing she had to. "I...I'm _sorry_, Finnick, but...I...don't."

His heart dropped, but didn't plummet.

If it were any other girl, he would've taken that as a final answer, but he _knew_ Katniss, and Katniss was so deceptively neutral she didn't know her _own_ feelings half the time. He still had a chance, she just needed some coaxing to get her to talk.

"What do you mean you don't?" he asked, moving his hands up to grip her shoulders.

She fumbled over herself before latching onto a coherent sentence. "I...wha- how do you- what do you mean 'what I mean'? I don't..._love_ you! It's simple, there's nothing else to it!"

Finnick let go of her, turning away and grabbing frustratedly at his hair. "_God_, you're stubborn!"

Katniss blinked rapidly behind him, her eyes widening and her jaw dropping open. "Wha- _excuse_ me?"

"You heard me," he challenged, turning back to face her.

With her flaring anger, she was quick to take the bait. "What could I _possibly_ have done to make you think that I liked you in_ any_ form?"

"Gee, I don't know," he began, not caring in the least that they had an audience. "Maybe all those shared lunches and movie weekends and shopping sprees and endless texts? Maybe the fact that I took you on a fake date and you accepted? I don't know. Why _could_ I possibly have thought that you liked me like that? I have no clue!"

Katniss' face was flushed with both embarrassment and anger, and her fists clenched at her sides as she prepared her verbal onslought. "You can't _possibly_ mean to tell me that you actually believed any of this was _real_, can you?!"

The hurtful words would have cut him in two if he weren't so angry himself. "What are you _talking_ about? We've been doing things together for over a _month!_ Of _course_ it's real!"

"No, it's _not!_" she insisted, shouting over him. "It's all...fake! We're just-"

"Just _what?_" he interrupted, flailing his arms and drawing even more attention. "What are we, Katniss? 'Cause I'd sure as Hell like to know!"

She unclenched her fists, expression fading from angry to frustrated as she tried to find a label for what they had. "We're just...just...just..."

"Yeah. That's what I thought." He smirked mirthlessly. "See, _you_ can't think of anything because you know it's true. There _is_ something there-"

"_No_, there's _not!_" She shouted, stomping her foot angrily. "Our whole _relationship_ is based on a lie! We never even would've been within twenty _feet_ of each other if not for that! _Nothing_ we have here is real!"

"Oh yeah, well what about Gale?" he shouted. He may have been drained, but he wasn't out of steam just yet. "Is _that_ real? Would you have been so quick to blow him off if you hadn't already known each other?"

"What about _Annie?_" she shot back, merciless in her anger. "I keep hearing about this woman who was so important to you, but you don't seem to care too much about sharing! What, was she some _one-night_ stand that turned into something more?"

The pain that shot through him at the mention of Annie had been like a bolt of lightning, but he was so angry with her twisted assumptions and utter denial of him that he didn't care. He shouted back with just as little mercy.

"You want to know about Annie?" he shouted, raising his arms above his head for the whole world to hear. "_Fine!_ I met her when I was fifteen! We were gonna get married after we graduated high school! And you knew where she is now? She's _dead!_"

It was obvious by her expression that she didn't want to hear any more, but it was too late now. He wasn't about to stop for anyone.

"Some _idiot_ ran into her on her way home from school. Her whole _family_ moved away after that. And I..." His voice was starting to crack, and he wished he'd still had the anger from their fight to keep going without tearing up. "I knew I would _never_ find anyone else like her. Someone who could drag me across town to do stupid, pointless stuff. Someone to make me laugh, or cry, or..._feel_ something."

Finnick sniffled and wiped his nose, and looked up to stare at Katniss. "But you know something?" he asked, staring at her with an intensity he knew scared her. "That was before I met you."

His words were 100% sincere, and he meant every one of them with a simplistic honesty that spoke _volumes_. Nothing fancy. Just the truth. Cold hard math. That seemed to work best with Everdeens.

Katniss stared at him, shocked and a little sympathetic, as though she were seeing him in a completely new light. She took a step towards him, but he only shook his head and took two back.

"_No_," he said, and she stopped. "You don't need to sugarcoat it because you feel sorry for me. It's fine."

She opened her mouth to say something, but he only shook his head again in response. There was nothing more to say. She'd said all she needed to. And it was more than enough.

Sniffling again, Finnick put his hands in his pockets and looked on last time at the young woman he'd come to love with all his twisted, messed up heartstrings.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said sadly.

He turned on his heel and walked back the way they'd came, leaving Katniss confused and utterly alone in a sea of people.

* * *

><p>Katniss stood there for some time, processing what had just happened.<p>

Finnick loved her? How could that be? How was that _possible?_ He was a playboy. A flirty, noncomittal heartthrob. They didn't _love_ people. So how was it that he had come to love her?

She didn't know how to deal with all of these thoughts and feelings - she'd never _had_ to before - so she did the only thing that she knew would fix it. She gathered up all of her warring emotions and shoved them down into the deep recesses of her heart, and pushing them further still. And for the remainder of the day, she was fine. Her head was blank and her feelings were numbed into a familiar yet strange neutrality, but she didn't feel anything regarding a sudden epiphany or negative emotion, and for that she was both glad and guilty. But why? She didn't love Finnick. She shouldn't feel guilty. She shouldn't feel anything.

When she walked back to her car she was fine.

When she drove home she was fine.

When she walked in the door and greeted Prim she was fine.

When she layed down to sleep she wasn't.

She didn't know what it was or how to handle it. She only knew that it suddenly hurt. _Everywhere_. Her head hurt, her eyes hurt, her _heart_ hurt. It was like a dam, and the second she turned out the lights and her head hit the pillow her eyes filled with tears and spilled down her cheeks without warrant. And as she silently cried herself to sleep, realizing her mistake, she knew that it was too late.

She had rejected Finnick.

And now she had to deal with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Don't worry! They WILL reunite in a couple of chapters, and when they do it'll be _bursting_ with happiness and good feels. Just you wait :3**

**On a side note, is anybody else HOOKED on Ellie Goulding's new song Love Me Like You Do? Or am I just insane? Yes? No?**

**Anyway, see you soon! :D:D**


	19. The Misery

**A/N: 01/25/2015 Sorry I haven't updated, guys! Got really stuck on this chapter. Sorry it's so short, but it's the best I could do :/ It's meant to be a sort of filler, anyways, to let you know what they've each been doing in their time apart.**

**IzzyBelle: No, poor Finnick didn't deserve any of it :( But don't worry, all will be right in the next two chapters. And THANK you! Glad to know I'm not the only one with that song in my head :P**

**Guest: Thanks!**

**LeCustard: Wow, thanks a lot! Glad you decided to give this a chance, and thanks for the review!**

**Stephanne21: Yeah, Finnick felt like total crap when Annie's family moved away...you know. Off the record. And oh, he knew that his chances with Katniss were slim, he was just fed up with beating around the bush, so to speak (and look where _that_ got him) :P Anyway, thanks for the review. And yes! It will all work out! :D**

**CelestialTitania: No, they don't get reunited on Valentine's. But they _do_ get back together on _another_ holiday, if you know what I mean ;) And thanks, good to know I'm not crazy :P**

**tam: Aww! I'm sorry! :( The two chapters (including this one) will be relatively short, I promise! And then we'll get to see them back together. Thanks for the review! :)**

**K-the-Queen-of-Typos: *Dodges dropkick and wet cat* Ah! Please don't throw things at me! D: Don't worry, don't worry! ALL WILL BE WELL! It's just gonna take some time, that's all. Like, three chapters. Including this one. Katniss can get back to her two jobs at The Hob and starting a life with Finnick and having adorable, model-worthy Finniss babies soon. I promise! And oh, okay. Well you could probably look it up on YouTube, 'the best of Leslie and Anne' or something. You'll see what I'm talking about. And oh, pffft! Who breathes _oxygen?_ Everybody _knows_ chapters are the best *laughs hautily* lol thanks for another laugh-worthy review, I do so enjoy reading them (and being fabulous) XD**

**LeDbrite: Really? You liked the reading estimates? Well thanks! I think it's a nice touch. I mean, I know _I_ would want that if I were reading a fanfic. And Finnick doesn't have any family in this story. Glad you think my writing style is fitting for this pairing, and I'm glad you decided to stick around. I hope you enjoy this chapter to the very end! ;D**

**Foreverlovingalways: Glad you were prepared. Hope you enjoy this one as well :)**

**Reading time: 4 mins.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

><p>Chapter nineteen: The Misery~<p>

* * *

><p>It was the end of March, and Finnick had never been so miserable.<p>

It felt as if his heart had been snatched away in the night, leaving him with an empty, numb shell for a body. He didn't feel much, but what he _did_ feel he couldn't say he liked. Each day it felt as if the hours would never end and the sun would never set, though of course they eventually always did.

He'd quite his job.

Well, technically he hadn't - he never put in his two week's notice - but after a month of not coming into work, he was pretty sure his peers got the message. He couldn't face Katniss now that he knew she hated him (or at least didn't love him), and he'd be damned if he was going to torture himself for eight hours a day in her presence. And he didn't have a backup job, either. Ever since she had rejected him, all he really wanted to do was lay around and watch tv and take long showers. Nothing really seemed to have a point anymore. Life was just...flavorless.

He hadn't paid the rent for his apartment in two weeks, but the landlady liked him so he'd probably be good for another three. He went to The Hob from time to time, when he had the gall to. He'd never buy anything and he never stayed for more than five minutes, but he had to see; _he__ had to know how she was doing without him._

Each time he hopped into his truck to just get away from things, he'd always find himself there, hiding in one of the aisles, pretending to be looking _really_ hard at the nutrition facts on a random can of food, looking for even a _glimpse_ of a braid. And then he'd see her, see that she was doing just fine, and he'd go home. And the process would repeat.

It sucked.

But it was all he had.

* * *

><p>It was the end of March, and Katniss had never had so much trouble keeping it together.<p>

It felt as if she'd drowned, died and left this world, and now she idly went about her days in cold, empty purgatory. Aimless, purposeless, useless. It seemed as though her whole life was without point now. And it was almost dreamlike, like it wasn't real; she half expected to wake up and find that it was all some long, horrible nightmare. Maybe she was in a coma. That would explain the length and vividness of the dream. But she knew the truth, and she was in no such position to even _entertain_ such blatantly wishful thoughts.

Finnick didn't show up at work the next day, after they'd fought.

He didn't show up the day after that, either. Or the day after that. Not a single person from work had heard from him, and at first they'd just assumed he was sick or had called off, but she knew better. And as the days wore on, and Finnick was nowhere to be found, her coworkers eventually realized that their beloved slacker wasn't coming back. It made her angry, how easily they were all able to forget him, how soon they moved on. _Jealous_, even. But then she realized that she had no right to feel that way, because it was _her_ fault he was gone in the first place.

She could have gone to his apartment. She could have drove by and checked in on him, to see if he was okay, to make things right. But she didn't. Because if she were being completely honest with herself, she was afraid of what would happen if she did. _What if she got there and he'd found someone else? What if they just ended up having another fight? What if _he_ rejected _her?_ What if it was all pointless?_

And so she did nothing. She continued to do what she always did long before she'd known him, and in self-defense and preservation, she did the only thing she knew how to do in order to keep herself from falling apart. She poured herself into her work and her family, and did whatever she could to keep from thinking about the man she'd rejected and tossed aside like garbage or yesterday's paper. She made it through each day with barely contained sadness and guilt, and she wore it like a robe by the time she got home. Prim and her mother were worried, but she assured them that it was nothing to worry about, it was just a phase.

It sucked.

But it was all she had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So like I said, there will be ONE more chapter with Finnick being miserable, and then he's going to get his Katniss back! 8D **

**A special character will appear in the next chapter (well, not really _special_, he's been in the previous chapters. Particularly the *cough*Christmas ones*cough*) can you guess who it is? :D**

**'Til next time!**


End file.
